Turbulências de Primeira Classe
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Caribe, primeira classe, as férias do sonho, e um noivo maravilhoso. Turbulências são só o começo das férias mais intensas que Bella e Edward já tiveram. UA, OOC, Todos Humanos, BxE, LEMONS! Bella POV. - CAPITULO 7 ON!
1. Caixa Preta

**Disclaimer** – _Twilight_ não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos. Se ele me pertencesse, eu estaria presa na cama por algemas enquanto o Edward... Bem, vocês entenderam.

* * *

**N/A:** Rá, eu mal acredito! Estou postando uma fanfic! Depois de séculos. Afinal, 9 semanas e ½ de amor foi há tanto tempo. Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa. Prestei vestibular no finalzinho de Junho, que por acaso eu consegui passar (e a platéia diz: óóó). Daí a preguiça bateu, e a falta de criatividade também. Daí comecei a traduzir uma fanfic, que irei postar em breve fiquem atentas, chama-se Um Feliz Natal com os Cullen e aí num dia ouvindo uma música, que não tem naaaaaaada a ver com a fanfic, tive essa ideia. Então pensei, porque não escrever, é um passatempo tão relaxante e eu digitei o capitulo nesta madrugada, fui para o Hopi-hari, acabei de chegar e vim postar antes de desabar na minha cama.

Eu queria muito escrever Lemons então aí está uma fanfic de lemons com muitos lemons (porém o primeiro capítulo é de leve xD). Então peguem a tequila e o sal porque eu trouxe um dos principais ingredientes. Sacaram? Haha eu sei, piadinha de merda. Enfim, sem mais... Vamos a pouca vergonha! Falo com vocês lá embaixo.

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

.

.

Eu mal podia acreditar. Era hoje. Oh meu Deus! Poderia até mesmo cantar. Correr pela rua debaixo da pesada chuva que caía, mesmo que isso significasse cair diversas vezes pela minha falta de coordenação. Era o dia mais esperado nos últimos seis meses! **Caribe aí vou eu**.

- Bella!

O sonho tinha que desmoronar. Quem havia convidado o ornamento de chaveiro? Claro, eu tinha. Ugh. Por que eu não poderia ser uma pessoa normal e viajar sozinha com meu namorado... Na verdade noivo? Por que eu tinha que falar sobre isso ao alcance de audição da pequena fadinha que pulava animada ao meu lado naquele momento? Eu tinha sérios problemas.

- Bellaaaaa! – cantou a pequena.

- O que foi Alice? – era melhor saber logo, que nem um band-aid, tirar rápido para não sentir dor.

- Você só vai levar essa mísera mala? – perguntou minha futura irmã com os olhos arregalados de preocupação. Onde pensava que iríamos? Era o Caribe! Eu só precisaria levar uns três biquínis.

- Claro, Alice. – afirmei olhando-a como se ela estivesse com problemas mentais, o que eu realmente acho que ela tinha. – Vamos para o Caribe, o que precisa lá além de uma saída de praia e um biquíni bonito?

- Pff. – disse rolando os olhos. – É claro que precisa de muitas outras coisas. – ela olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo, e acho que achou já que no instante seguinte ela correu para longe. Ótimo, fui deixada sozinha com quatro malas, sendo que três, eram dela.

- Onde foi Alice, Bella? – perguntou uma voz de entonação sonolenta. Virei para olhar o homem ao meu lado, apesar de saber de quem se tratava.

- Não sei Jasper, você sabe como sua namorada é, não pode ver algo que chama sua atenção que já sai correndo atrás. – ele concordou abrindo a boca de sono e coçando o olho. – Eu sei que eu só sou sua prima, mas porque está tão cansado?

- A terrível duende não me deixou pregar os olhos essa noite, refez as malas umas três vezes e não parava de falar em como tudo isso iria ser perfeito.

- Entendo. – disse sorrindo.

Eu sabia que apesar de Jasper ficar ranzinza por falta de sono ele não iria arruinar o dia para Alice, afinal os dois se amavam. Morava desde pequena com meus pais na pequena cidade de Forks e quando fui para a faculdade, mudei-me para NY onde comecei a dividir um apartamento com meus dois primos, Jasper e Rosalie, os gêmeos. Foram naqueles quatro anos que conhecemos os irmãos Cullen e seu irmão adotivo. Os três viraram rapidamente nossos melhores amigos e os Cullen começaram a namorar os gêmeos Hale, e eu o irmão adotivo.

Assim formaram-se os casais. Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale, casaram-se logo após a faculdade e moravam em Manhattan, ela uma modelo de sucesso, ele um comum professor de Educação Física. Alice Cullen e Jasper Hale, ficaram noivos logo depois da faculdade e se casariam no próximo verão, dali um ano. E eu, Isabella Swan com o maravilhoso Edward Cullen. Noivos há oito meses e sem planejamentos para um casamento rápido.

Estávamos juntos há quase sete anos e eram minha família, não no sentido literal, mas no sentido de apego. Emmett sempre foi o irmão mais velho e idiota que toda menina sempre quis, apesar de seu tamanho era inofensivo e até muito criança. Rosalie sempre fora a mãe responsável e mandona. Alice a melhor amiga, que poderia controlar melhor seus nervos e compulsão por compras. Jasper o amigo para todas as horas que precisamos de silêncio e um ombro para chorar. E Edward... Ah, Edward. Era o perfeito namorado, o perfeito noivo, consequentemente marido e claro, um magnífico amante.

Oh como ele era... Minha imaginação corria livre enquanto pensava em todas as coisas que eu e Edward já fizéramos juntos e não podia evitar em corar um pouco, as imagens não eram nada puras.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. – disse uma voz rouca, mas ao mesmo tempo macia em meu ouvido, quando dois braços me envolveram pela cintura apertando-me firmemente.

- Só um? – brinquei sabendo que a razão pelo meu respirar finalmente havia chego.

- Quantos você quiser. – riu enquanto me virava para poder me encarar.

- Nada demais, estava apenas pensando em você, em nós... No Caribe e naquele enorme quarto de hotel. – os verdes safira encararam os meus olhos chocolate com um brilho magnífico, que eu reconheci imediatamente, luxúria. Ele também pensara a mesma coisa que eu. – E então onde está minha recompensa.

O riso foi tão baixo que eu ma consegui escutar, mas eu logo me desviei do som maravilhoso que era sua risada quando seus lábios perfeitamente finos encostaram-se aos meus. Nada era melhor que o gosto de Edward. Mel com um toque diferente, uma essência a qual eu não conseguia identificar era tão envolvente que eu me via frequentemente tentando me lembrar de como respirar.

- Respire, anjo. – aí está, mais uma vez. Puxei o ar enquanto minhas bochechas ardiam.

- Os dois pombinhos já acabaram de atracar ou ainda vão tirar as roupas? Vão ter duas semanas para fazerem isso, então comportem-se. – disse uma voz risonha a qual pertencia ao meu querido irmão urso.

- Cale a boca Emmett. – disse uma loira ao lado do enorme homem que estava parado a poucos metros de mim e Edward.

- Olá para você também Em. – eu disse enquanto o abraçava, e perdia o ar por seu aperto que um dia ainda quebraria minhas costelas. – Oh Rose, como você está enorme! O que o médico disse? – perguntei enquanto acariciava sua já aparente barriga.

Estava grávida de quatro meses e estava a cada dia mais linda, será que eu ficaria daquele jeito ou pareceria um balão? Definitivamente Rosalie ficava bonita de qualquer jeito.

- Está tudo bem com o pequeno. É um menino.

- Oh, irei com certeza trazer algo para ele de minhas férias.

- Muito bem! – novamente aquela maldita protótipo de gente me atrapalhou.

- O que foi Alice? – disse massageando as têmporas, como era a fala de Martin Laurence mesmo? Usah? Não, não... Usha? Hum...

- Bella, dê sua mala para Emmett levar para seu apartamento?

- É... O quê? – meus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Eu sabia que você iria fazer errada sua mala, então tomei a iniciativa de fazer compras e montar um descente. Não precisa agradecer. – disse sorrindo inocentemente.

- Alice Cullen Hale! – chamei frisando muito bem cada sílaba de seu nome e tomei o maior fôlego que pude para explodir. Aquela não era primeira vez que ela fazia isso e iria ouvir algumas coisas que a deixariam com verdadeiras lágrimas nos olhos, e não aquelas falsas que utilizava para convencer as pessoas a fazer tudo que ela queria.

- Aqui está a mala dela Em. – disse Edward. O quê?! Até você? Pensei exasperada. – Não se preocupe amor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu não planejo que você use qualquer roupa mesmo.

Oh Meu Deus! Acho que preciso trocar de calcinha. Eu o encarei com um sorrisinho de lado, nada comparado ao que ele dava e acenei com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, vamos para o Caribe! – disse animada.

- Eu tenho certeza que o Edward disse que vai transar com ela no banheiro do avião. – sussurrou alto, Emmett para Rose. Por causa disso ele ganhou uma cotovelada bem dada nas costelas.

- Espero que tragam lembrancinhas. – pediu a magnífica loira a minha frente.

- Com certeza.

_O voo 12759 com destino a Santo Domingo, favor embarcar no portão 7A. Repetindo. Passageiros do voo 12759 com destino a Santo Domingo, favor embarcar no portão 7__A__._

- Essa é a nossa deixa. – disse Jasper, e eu pensando que ele havia cochilado em alguma cadeira por aí, ele é mais calado do que morto.

Despedimo-nos rapidamente e como já havíamos feito o check-in, o único que teve que ficar na fila foi Edward e ainda assim, conseguimos embarcar com dez minutos de folga.

Íamos de primeira classe. Definitivamente dinheiro não era problema. Meus pais nunca tiveram muito, mas ainda assim não podia reclamar, nunca tivera uma vida difícil. Já Edward, fora adotado por um cardiologista de renome, Carslile Cullen e uma arquiteta e decoradora, Esme Cullen, que nunca tiveram problemas, tinham muito dinheiro e nem por isso deixavam de ser pessoas simples.

Assim, Edward seguiu os passos do pai e tornou-se um médico, neurologista, e trabalhava num dos maiores hospitais de NY ganhando mais dinheiro do que poderíamos gastar num ano inteiro, num único mês. Eu fiz tudo que eu sempre quis, Literatura, assim trabalhava como Editora-chefe numa importante editora da big Apple, onde ganhava o suficiente para nós dois para o mês. Resultado, tínhamos o monstruoso salário de Edward para guardar.

Assim morávamos numa bela cobertura no miolo de Manhattan que ficava próximo ao trabalho de ambos e levávamos uma vida confortável, sempre viajando quando possível e poupando dinheiro para o futuro. Assim a viagem para o paraíso ao qual estávamos indo era completamente viável. Há seis meses fora natal. E esse fora o nosso presente.

O avião decolou sem nenhum problema, e quando percebi já estávamos no ar há quase vinte minutos. Alice e Jasper estavam sentados a nossa frente, ele dormindo e Alice lendo uma de suas revistas de moda. A primeira classe estava ligeiramente vazia. A época de férias passara há alguns dias e as aulas já haviam retornado, assim, não haviam muitas pessoas viajando, apenas mais dois casais, sendo que a sessão da primeira classe naquele avião era enorme.

Dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção para meu noivo. Ele me encarava com seu perfeito sorriso torto e seus cabelos desarrumados como sempre. Um Deus. Meu perfeito Adônis. Eu sorri me aproximando lentamente e selei meus lábios nos dele mais uma vez, enquanto passava minha mão entre os fios acobreados de seus cabelos. Eu o senti tremer embaixo de mim.

Ele subiu o pequeno braço que dividia os assentos e me puxou para mais perto que conseguiu envolvendo minha cintura com uma mão e puxando minha nuca com a outra. Me desgrudei do paraíso por dois segundos e o ouvi soltar um gemido de irritação.

- **Eddie**. – comecei com seu tão odiado apelido. – Estamos num avião, no meio de outras pessoas, guarde suas energias para o quarto. – comecei massageando seus ombros com minhas pequenas mãos e assim me apoiando para encontrar seu ouvido onde eu sussurrei o mais sedutoramente que consegui. – Onde teremos uma banheira só para nós.

Um palavrão saiu de seus lábios enquanto ele apertava meu quadril e corria a mão de minha nuca para as maçãs de meu rosto. Ele segurou minha face perto da dele enquanto me encarava intensamente.

- Eu quero você agora! – exigiu enquanto pegava em minha mão.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui Edward. Seria atentado ao pudor. – ele beijou minha mão e a depositou em sua coxa enquanto me beijava novamente. Ali estava uma oportunidade de provocá-lo um pouco mais.

Corri meus dedos delicadamente para cima e antes que eu pudesse chegar a sua virilha ele se movimentou na enorme poltrona e seu centro ficou no meio do caminho. Oh Meu Deus! Eu estou dizendo isso demais hoje, é a terceira ou quarta vez, mas ainda assim... O que era aquilo?! Ele estava assim só com alguns beijos?! Era impossível. E como se lesse meus pensamentos, foi a vez dele de responder em meu ouvido, só que comigo era diferente só sua respiração ofegante pelo beijo e pelo seu estado era suficiente para me levar a loucura.

- Eu estou com saudade de você Bella. Fazem alguns dias, eu odeio quando fico de plantão e você tem revisões para fazer. Não temos tempo para nós.

- Com licença. – disse uma voz feminina e educada em algum lugar de minha cabeça, ela estava momentaneamente tonta demais para assimilar algo.

Edward rapidamente colocou-se comportadamente em seu lugar e puxou minha mão, que estava entre suas duas e colocou-a displicentemente na frente de sua proeminente ereção

- Os senhores desejam alguma coisa? Água, refrigerante, vinho, whisky? – ofereceu uma mulher de uniforme azul, a aeromoça.

- Não obrigada. – respondeu Edward enquanto eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, sem forças para responder vocalmente.

- Nem mesmo amendoins? – ela encarava com um pequeno sorriso malicioso o homem ao meu lado. _Peraísóumminutinho_! Ele é **meu** noivo, dá licença.

- Não, eu agradeço. – e o bastardo ainda deu um sorrisinho para ela. E o nosso amasso?! Onde fica?

Assim que ela saiu e foi para atrás da cortina virei meu olhar enfurecido para Edward. Deu um tapa em seu braço com a mão livre e retirei a outra de seu aperto. Que fique com aquilo a mostra, ou melhor... Peça para a querida e prestativa aeromoça esconder para ele.

- Sabia que você fica ainda mais sexy quando está brava e ciumenta? – perguntou beijando meu pescoço. Qual foi a minha reação? Oh é tão óbvio que eu tremi? – Eu quero que você vá ao banheiro em cinco minutos.

E sem mais nada a dizer, levantou e caminhou pelo corredor. Eu estava brincando com o assunto da aeromoça... Mas, hein?! Banheiro? Eu. Vou. Matar. O. Emmett. Suspirei e pensei nos prós e contras da situação. Contras; estávamos num avião onde haviam mais pessoas, alguém poderia ir utilizar o banheiro e ouvir tudo que se passava ali, ou pior a aeromoça atirada poderia investigar o que estávamos fazendo a tanto tempo no banheiro e juntos. Prós; Edward estava excitado e eu também, não haviam tantas pessoas assim, e mal fazia meia hora que estávamos no ar, ninguém iria usar o banheiro, a aeromoça poderia ir até o banheiro enquanto só Edward estivesse lá e...

Levantei-me apressadamente, era bom que ele estivesse sozinho naquele cubículo ou então sabe lá o que eu faria, escândalo seria pouco. Ao ter esses pensamentos não foi surpresa eu tropeçar duas vezes até chegar a pequena porta. Respirei fundo duas vezes e bati aproximando meu rosto da mesma.

- Edward, você ta aí? – a porta se abriu num clique e bateu em minha testa dolorosamente. – Ouch! – reclamei, enquanto duas mãos me puxavam para o interior. Ele trancou novamente a porta e rapidamente veio me examinar, entrando no modo médico desnecessariamente.

- Você está bem, anjo?

- Sim, foi só uma pancadinha. Você está louco Cullen? – perguntei zangada com a testa franzida.

- Repita? – pediu enquanto grudava meu corpo no seu, fazendo o meu corpo se arrepiar.

- O quê? – perguntei já ofegante com a proximidade.

- O meu nome. Eu adoro quando você me chama pelo sobrenome. – suas mãos adentravam minha blusa azul tocando minha barriga e a lateral dos meus seios sensualmente.

- Cullen. – suspirei enquanto ele deixava meu sutiã branco a mostra jogando minha bata em algum lugar do chão.

Minhas mãos voaram para sua camisa, abrindo-a o mais rápido que minha mente rodopiava tentadoramente com a essência do homem a minha frente. Ele desabotoou facilmente o fecho da lingerie que escorregou pelos meus braços para se juntar a minha blusa, assim como a dele também fez o mesmo.

Me apoiou na pequena pia do banheiro enquanto sugava um de meus seios com força como se degustasse uma fruta doce, isso me fez arranhá-lo fortemente nas costas, onde com certeza as marcas das minhas unhas iriam deixar marcas.

- Cullen. – disse no meio de um gemido quando abriu o botão de minha calça jeans , ainda acariciando meus seios.

Ele grunhiu fortemente e alto. Despiu-me rapidamente, enquanto não parava beijar meu colo ou meu pescoço, definitivamente eu teria diversos roxos para cobrir em breve, assim como ele teria arranhões. Estava livre de todas minhas roupas, exceto a calcinha de renda branca em poucos minutos, assim como ele também estava apenas de boxer preta, assim que consegui me livrar dos jeans que ele vestia.

Edward acariciou levemente minhas coxas o que me fez choramingar implorando que ele me tocasse com mais intensidade. Ele sorriu entre o beijo que me dava e novamente os nervos atacaram. Eu retirei o ultimo pedaço de pano que me impedia de sentir sua incrível excitação e peguei em sua masculinidade delicadamente com as duas mãos.

- Bella. – ele gemeu. O empurrei até que ele estivesse com as costas na parede oposta, o que me separava dele um passo apenas, porém o suficiente para mim me ajoelhar a sua frente.

Mordi os lábios sedutoramente olhando para cima. O verde de seus olhos era em geral muito claro, quase angelical, embora naquele momento estivesse escuro e desejoso. Desci meu olhar por todo o seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido e parei no ponto onde seria meu próximo alvo. Lambi meus lábios para deixá-los prontos para o que faria a seguir e como se o membro em minha mão soubesse o que eu estava a prestes a fazer com ele, pulsou tentadoramente.

Beijei levemente a ponta rosada, fazendo Edward inclinar a cabeça para trás apoiando-a na parede, enquanto suas mãos enroscavam em meus cabelos. Meus lábios se separaram e finalmente envolvi seu pênis na quente cavidade que era minha boca.

Se fosse há um ano atrás, eu nunca acreditaria que pudesse fazer isso com alguém um dia, mas desde que eu dormira com Edward era um prazer imenso poder retribuir tudo que ele me fazia sentir. Nós começamos a namorar quando estávamos no terceiro ano de faculdade, eu era virgem e incrivelmente Edward era também, apesar de que ele me dissera que Emmett pagara uma prostituta uma vez para passar a noite com ele. Ela realmente passou, conversando. E eu confiava nele, porque eu conhecera a figura, uma mulher realmente muito bonita, que tornara-se muito amiga de Edward. Claro que no começo desconfiei, mas Tanya podia ser uma boa pessoa quando queria.

Foi só no segundo ano de namoro que decidimos levar o relacionamento a outro patamar, mas claro, nós já tínhamos feito algumas coisas. Mas os finalmente são outras coisas certo? Desde então, não conseguíamos parar.

Emmett uma vez disse que estávamos competindo com os coelhos de estimação de Kate, a filha de um casal amigo nosso da faculdade, Ângela e Ben. Isso nos fez parar um pouco, o que serviu apenas para que nas vezes que fazíamos sexo tentássemos novas coisas.

Enquanto estava perdida em lembranças, meu trabalho não parara, pelo contrário, era uma das únicas coisas que eu fazia sem errar. Dar prazer ao homem da minha vida. E eu podia senti-lo inchar cada vez mais em minha boca. Ele puxava minha cabeça cada vez mais perto e eu podia senti-lo tocar minha garganta. Segundos depois eu senti o orgasmo de Edward descer garganta abaixo e soltei um gemido abafado. Até mesmo seus fluídos tinham um gosto bom.

- Eu te amo tanto. – ele sussurrou enquanto me erguia e me prensava no lugar em que estava antes, a parede estava extremamente quente.

- Eu também. – respondi sorrindo enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos e colocando minhas pernas em seus quadris, de forma que nossas intimidades roçassem prematuramente. Eu gemi profundamente fechando os olhos.

Edward me beijou louca e profundamente, não deixando de passar todo o sentimento que tinha por mim. Era sempre assim, apesar de sempre estarmos fazendo sexo, era como se toda vez, no meio do prazer carnal o amor entrasse e modificasse cada ato em devoção. Era simplesmente arrebatador.

Senti suas mãos que estava em minha cintura, deslizar cada vez mais para baixo. Uma me segurou firmemente na coxa, não sem antes apertar uma de minhas nádegas, enquanto a outra encontrou facilmente meu ponto mais sensível, e eu estava no céu.

Aquilo funcionou desde a primeira vez em que ele me tocou ali. Podia ser virgem, mas era perfeito em tudo. Sabia como e onde tocar, segundo ele, todas as sessões de filmes pornôs que fora obrigado a assistir com Emmett, serviram para algo. Idolatrar sua musa. Palavras dele não minha.

Edward circundou lentamente meu clitóris e meu lábios inferiores. Minha respiração era enlouquecida e eu necessitava dele, senti-lo me preencher cada vez mais profundamente.

- Edward... – resmunguei entre a respiração entrecortada. – Eu preciso de você.

Me beijou desejosamente nos lábios enquanto posicionava-se em minha entrada e com uma única estocada chegou ao fundo. Gememos em uníssono e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro beijando a região enquanto sentia-o movimentar-se vigorosamente.

A fricção entre nossos corpos era intensa, talvez pelo espaço limitado, talvez pela posição, mas tudo que eu conseguia me concentrar era em Edward e sua presença embriagadora, envolvedora, prazerosa.

A luxúria exalando de cada poro de nosso corpo proporcionava o êxtase e ao me aproximar do ápice, seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e quando estava quase explodindo, esmaguei seu membro ao contrair meus músculos internos, isso o fez chegar comigo.

- Eu te amo. – disse beijando seus lábios passando minhas mãos por seu rosto perfeito e mais uma vez decorando cada pedaço daquele homem.

- Eu te amo mais. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, beijando meus cabelos. Conta outra, era impossível ele me amar mais, eu daria minha vida, minha mísera existência por ele, mas deixei passar. Não queria brigar depois de uma visita ao banheiro.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e nos vestimos rapidamente. Ele saiu primeiro, me dando um rápido beijo antes. Cinco minutos depois eu fui atrás dele, encontrando-o já sentado em sua poltrona com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, me olhando como se eu fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo.

- Você é maravilhosa sabia? – me perguntou assim que eu sentei ao seu lado e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro segurando sua mão, que continha a mesma aliança que a minha.

- Claro. – disse irônica.

O que esse Deus vira em mim, eu realmente não saberia dizer. Eu era totalmente comum. Pele leitosa, cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, olhos chocolate que eram levemente brilhantes, não como os dele, uma estatura média, não magra, mas nem gorda, sempre procurei me manter no peso. E claro a parte permanente de minha vida, com a qual eu nascera e nunca conseguia me livrar, minha grande sorte em arranjar problemas.

Fora assim que eu conheci Edward. Estava indo para uma de minhas aulas, e acabei errando de corredor, indo parar no dos laboratórios. Ao abrir uma das portas entrei no laboratório de anatomia, e com a minha magnífica sorte dei de cara com um cara sendo dissecado, fora horrível. Edward segurou meu cabelo até que eu parasse de vomitar.

Então no almoço, enquanto tomava um belo refrigerante para parar com o enjôo, conheci seus irmãos, meus primos vieram sentar conosco e a partir daí nos tornamos um grupo de casais. Alice e Rosalie faziam moda, Emmett educação física, Edward medicina, Jasper administração e eu literatura.

- Com licença. – pediu a mesma voz de algum tempo atrás. Eu e meu noivo – agora que me acostumara com a ideia de me casar, era um prazer falar aquilo – olhamos para a aeromoça parada novamente ao meu lado. – Você querem alguma coisa?

- Eu gostaria de alguns amendoins e você poderia trazer um pouco de água? Eu estou com um calor e uma fome danada. – perguntei.

- Claro. – disse sorridente, mas visivelmente irritada por Edward se quer olhar para sua direção. Saiu e voltou rapidamente trazendo o que eu pedira. Assim que ela passou novamente pela cortina preta Edward olhou profundamente em meus olhos.

- O que está achando da viagem até agora?

Se toda viagem que fizéssemos fosse assim, tiraria férias permanentes.

- Está sendo a melhor que já fiz até agora.

- Vai melhorar cada vez mais. – novamente o tom de veludo, com a nota de perigo atrás. Eu não sei se sobreviveria até o pouso.

- Se você continuar falando assim, vamos provocar uma turbulência no avião Edward. E estamos na primeira classe, devemos no mínimo agir como gente. – revirei os olhos exasperada.

- Bom, anjo... Eu teria o maior prazer em ter uma turbulência de primeira classe com você. – e um beijo incrivelmente animador foi depositado em meus lábios.

Oh, bem... Se caso algo acontecesse, teríamos a caixa-preta para nos encobrir certo? Assim, partimos novamente para o banheiro.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí o que estão achando? Eu não sei se devo continuar, realmente era para ser uma oneshot, mas talvez fazer alguns capítulos a mais com alguns lemons não seria problema algum. Por favor leiam e me respondam numa review. Não precisa dizer muito só um 'continua' já ta de bom tamanho, ou então um 'não poste mais', vocês decidem, mas sem bastante reviews de continue eu não vou continuar tão rápido. E tenho o dito! Se quiserem mais, mandem muitas, muitas mesmo!

Não esqueçam que as férias estão aí e eu escreverei mais rápido agora, então aproveitem enquanto eu tenho tempo! Estou quebrada porque tive que ser babá de 15 crianças no Hopi-Hari hoje, mas ainda assim, estou aqui para postar algo para vocês.

Beijos, e não se esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho em escrita verde aí embaixo.

Kate Simon Cullen


	2. Frutas, álcool, Macarena, KAMASUTRA?

**Disclaimer** – _Twilight_ não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos. Se ele me pertencesse, eu estaria presa na cama por algemas enquanto o Edward... Bem, vocês entenderam.

* * *

_**ATENÇÃO! **_

Bom eu não sei se mais alguém teve essa impressão, mas como uma pessoa ficou na dúvida eu achei legal esclarecer. A Fanfic NÃO será apenas sobre o Edward e a Bella transarem no avião. O título da fanfic se trata por causa de alguns motivos. Turbulências porque bem, por causa das loucuras dos dois (6), e de Primeira Classe porque eles estão no Caribe né bem. UHAEUEUAHUE enfim, espero que tenha esclarecido algumas dúvidas.

* * *

**N/A:** OME! Eu amo vocês, reviews são tudo pra mim então por isso resolvi postar mais um capitulo rapidamente *-*. Sim rapidamente porque geralmente comigo são três meses entre um capitulo e outro! Assim vou responder as reviews agora e lá embaixo falo sobre o capitulo okay?

**Gabi-b:** Hahaha, continuei \o

**Naaati:** sério que ficou boa? Ah, fico feliz! Vou mostrar tudo deles no Caribe. Um Jacob? Posso pensar no seu caso, na verdade, você me deu idéias! Em breve você vai entender então continue acompanhando, porque esse capitulo que você me deu idéias será queeeente. Beijos!

**Tha Tavares:** Ah que bom que você gostou flor! A viagem toda e mais se vocês continuarem a ler e comentar! Prometo. E eu adoro sua fanfic _Caricatura_ :D Beijos!

**Mariana B.:** sério que ta engraçado? Cara eu num sei escrever comédia, fatão! Ah, fico feliz que minha mistura de tempos ficou legal, estava com medo das pessoas achar chato demais. Que bom que estará aí, continuando aqui, comente mais hein! Beijos!

**Kah Reche:** Por que eles são loucos? Eles só fizeram sexo no avião, isso é completamente normal. (a) UAHEUHAUEHAHUE. Postando! Beijos!

**Alline Viana:** Ah, alguns capítulos? Ótimo, se continuarem comentando bastante terão muitos! Ah, seria, mas como a Bella poderia adivinhar que não ia conseguir ficar longe de lá? Os amendoins estavam afrodisíacos! UAHEUHAEHUEHUAE Beijos!

**Lua Weasley Potter:** Ah que bom que gostou! Primeira classe boa essa né? Continuando! Beijos!

**Marinapz4:** Oi amor, que bom que você gostou. Eu expliquei ali em cima, caso alguém mais tivesse essa mesma ideia que você. Não serão só lemons no avião não. Beijos!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** Ah que bom que gostou! Estou continuando aqui! Sim, minha amiga que revisou a mala três vezes, UHAEUHAEHUAHE tirei a ideia dali. Ah nem escrevo tão bem assim :$ Obrigada por favoritar! Beijos, flor.

**Bella Brandon Cullen:** Que bom que você ta gostando! *-* continuei! Beijos amor.

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

Capitulo 2 – Frutas, álcool, Macarena... KAMA-SUTRA?

.

.

.

Assim que desembarcamos Alice não me deixou em paz. Ela tentou me arrastar para todas as lojas e Deus, ainda estávamos no aeroporto! Mas Alice Cullen sempre será Alice Cullen. Jasper não tentou segurá-la e Edward, bem... Ele tentou fazê-la me largar, mas quando ela fazia aquele pequenos olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas, você se sente o maior monstro do universo por fazê-la ficar naquela situação e acaba cedendo a tudo. Com ele não foi diferente.

Pudemos pegar dois táxis apenas uma hora e meia depois. Estava exausta e tinha certeza que Edward também estava, afinal quase cochilava em meu ombro enquanto me abraçava pela cintura. O hotel era perfeito, e eu poderia assegurar que estas seriam minhas férias mais perfeitas. Saímos do táxi, dois homens vestidos apenas com calças de linho branco vieram pegar nossas malas.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Aquilo não era um tanquinho! Era uma máquina de lavar com água quente e tudo!

- Amiga! – exclamou o chaveiro. – Você viu aquilo? – perguntou olhando em meus olhos, nós duas arrepiadas e eu só pude acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

Duas tosses falsas chamaram nossa atenção e nos viramos arrependidamente. Sorrimos sem graça para nossos respectivos acompanhantes. Fui até Edward, completamente vermelha, afinal onde estava com a cabeça ao prestar atenção em dois rapazes sem camisa, sendo que eu tinha meu noivo com toda sua masculinidade em minha cama quando eu queria.

Beijei seus lábios levemente mexendo em seus cabelos e assim que ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, eu sabia que tinha sido perdoada. Ainda assim, murmurei minhas desculpas em seu ouvido e ganhei um maravilhoso sorriso torto em aceitação.

Fizemos o _check-in_ e nos instalamos nos melhores quartos, sem mais acontecimentos. Alice e Jasper estavam no quarto a nossa frente e como todos estávamos cansados da viagem, decidimos que descansaríamos por algumas horas e jantaríamos no hotel e amanhã começariam realmente as nossas férias.

Tranquei a porta e ao olhar ao redor vi o quanto confortável e veraneio era a mobília do local. Dois pequenos sofás estavam a minha frente com um mesinha de centro com panfletos de passeios e lugares para se visitar, bem como um telefone. À minha direita havia uma varanda de médio tamanho, onde uma mesa com duas cadeiras brancas estavam postas a maravilhosa paisagem do oceano. À minha esquerda havia uma porta de correr de madeira que levava ao quarto onde eu não escutava nenhum barulho, e isso estava me preocupando, será que Edward havia pegado no sono?

A cama era feita de madeira clara, a colcha era colorida com cores quentes, onde o vermelho se destacava. Havia um pequeno hack oposta a ela, onde havia uma enorme TV de plasma, duas mesas de cabeceira com abajures e mais um telefone, numa das paredes um enorme guarda-roupa na outra uma pequena porta que levaria ao banheiro.

O quarto não poderia ser mais bonito do que já era, porém algo deitado de bruços com a cabeça no meio dos travesseiros tirava toda minha atenção de como aquele lugar era fantástico. Aquele ser na cama de casal, estava sem camisa, com o jeans levemente caído – assim eu podia enxergar a boxer preta – e respirava calmamente, não tinha certeza se estava acordado ou cochilando.

Deixei minha bolsa ao lado da TV, a mala ali mesmo na porta e caminhei silenciosamente até a cama, porém com a lei de Murphy sempre contra mim eu tive que tropeçar no tapete e cair em cima dele, batendo meu nariz no meio de suas costas.

- Bella! – eu o ouvi suspirar desacreditado. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – disse me apoiando em seu corpo e sentando em suas coxas, passando as mãos em suas costas nua, fazendo uma massagem, eu sabia como ele ficava depois de viajar horas num avião e eu sabia como ele estaria cansado depois de... Ir ao banheiro... Cinco vezes no vôo, fora as duas primeiras. Ele gemeu baixo quando minhas mãos passaram pelos músculos retesados de seus ombros. Edward virou a cabeça de lado e abriu os olhos esmeralda e me encarou. – Você quer uma massagem?

Não precisando de mais nada que um aceno de sua cabeça, fui até a minha bolsa e retirei uma nécessaire que levava sempre comigo e de lá um pequeno vidro onde transportava meu creme favorito. Quando voltei a cama ele estava apenas de cueca, e aquilo fez meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos suarem levemente.

Novamente posicionei-me em cima de suas coxas e espalhei um pouco do creme em suas costas. Meus dedos acariciavam cada pedaço de suas costas, desde sua nuca até os seus deliciosos glúteos. A cada movimento em que eu colocava mais pressão ele gemia em deleite e aquilo estava me deixando maluca. Eu podia sentir meu baixo ventre pulsando desejosamente e ao me movimentar para tentar conter as sensações eu empurrei os quadris de Edward para baixo e um grito saiu de seus lábios.

A próxima coisa que consegui sentir foi o colchão em minhas costas meus jeans sendo jogados longe e a camiseta que eu usava rasgando ao meio. Meus olhos estavam abertos de surpresa e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Edward atacou violentamente meus seios e meus olhos se fecharam enquanto minha boca abria tentando pegar fôlego.

Meu cérebro estava nublado e nada conseguia passar pela minha mente a não ser a certeza de que meu noivo estava sugando meu seio direito, enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o esquerdo e a outra estava literalmente me _fudendo_.

Seus dedos me penetravam sem cerimônia ou delicadeza. Era intenso e eu não consegui evitar o clímax que me atingiu rapidamente. Quando ele retirou os dedos de lá, eu realmente pensei que ele iria me dar algum tempo para me recuperar. Oh como eu estava enganada. Edward retirou sua boxer e num único movimento me penetrou completamente. Os olhos que me avaliavam fecharam-se e de sua boca saiu o gemido mais longo que eu já o ouvi vocalizar.

Seus movimentos contra meus quadris não eram carinhosos e muito menos lentos. Eram intensos, brutos e profundos. Por mais que eu gostasse de quando fazíamos amor, sexo completamente selvagem com Edward era uma das coisas mais excitantes da minha mísera vida. Por Deus eu podia senti-lo em meu útero!

Meus gemidos não eram nada comportados e na verdade eles tinham virado gritos há alguns segundos. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos e minhas unhas arranhavam seu couro cabeludo o que eu sabia que o deixava completamente arrepiado.

- Implore, Bella. – pediu em meu ouvido.

- Edward! – lamuriei. Minha respiração estava completamente difícil e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser o quão perto do orgasmo eu estava. – Edward! Mais! Oh, mais!

Seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris facilmente. Enquanto seus lábios tomaram o meu numa volúpia instigante, arrebatadora, ele era como o fruto proibido, um pecado. Desejo maldito, profano a quem eu obedeceria a qualquer pedido.

- Bella. – ele gritou enquanto mordia meu pescoço.

Meus músculos internos convulsionaram-se apertando seu pênis enquanto eu sentia seu líquido escorrendo para dentro de meu corpo. Edward fez menção de sair de dentro de mim e eu não estava pronta para aquilo, então conforme ele rodou para o lado eu o acompanhei, minhas mãos foram para suas costas e minhas pernas engancharam-se em sua cintura mantendo-o ali.

Descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, respirando o aroma de seu suor que banhava seu pescoço. Eu ainda estava quente, mas extremamente cansada. Porém enquanto estivesse com ele me preenchendo maravilhosamente enquanto me abraçava apertado como estava fazendo naquele momento, eu me sentiria satisfeita.

- Acho que deveríamos dormir agora. – ele sussurrou.

- Eu também acho. Temos que estar preparados para a noite. – Edward riu baixinho.

- Bella, me desculpe te atacar. – eu o encarei nos olhos, como?!

- Sem problemas. Eu não me importaria se você me atacasse assim todos os dias. – eu comentei enquanto me ajeitava melhor em seu corpo, moldando minhas poucas curvas em cima de seu peito bem definido e quadril estreito.

- Eu verei o que posso fazer por você. Afinal ainda temos muitos lugares para visitar, e vários deles são desertos há certas horas.

E conforme suas mãos apertaram meus quadris eu não consegui controlar o desejo que me arrepiou, e movimentei-me contra seu membro. Edward gemeu baixinho e eu sabia que ele estava pronto para outra. O sono poderia esperar.

Assim, partimos para outra, dessa vez... Isabella Swan no ataque.

**- x -**

Acordei repentinamente com um barulho que veio da pequena sala anterior ao quarto.

- Mas que m...! – resmungou Edward afundando sua cabeça em meus cabelos movimentando-se em baixo de mim.

Após mais duas vezes de sexo nós adormecemos eu por cima dele, ainda conectados. Meus olhos não queriam se abrir de tanto cansaço que estava sentindo. Porém o mundo poderia ter acabado que eu não daria a mínima, eu tinha transando com Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen onze vezes naquele dia, se Emmett soubesse, com certeza iria nos comparar a dois coelhos.

- Por que vocês dois ainda estão...? EW! – gritou uma voz mínima. Alice, suspirei. – Pelo amor de Deus! Não bastou as sete vezes no avião ainda tiveram que fazer isso mais uma vez?

Eu não disse nada, apenas levantei minha mão direita e mostrei três dedos para ela.

- Coelhos. – ela sussurrou. Suspirei pesadamente virando meu rosto em direção a porta e abrindo meus olhos com dificuldade, enquanto sentia Edward me abraçar apertado na cintura.

- O que você quer, Alice?

- O que você acha? Nós combinamos de ir jantar lembra? Então, por favor, levante-se e vá tomar um banho, você também Edward. Se-pa-ra-dos! E encontre-me e Jasper no lobby em meia hora. – sem mais ela deu as costas e bateu a porta.

Agora eu pergunto: Como raios ela conseguiu entrar no quarto se nós trancamos a porta? Meu terceiro suspiro nos últimos dois minutos foi dado. Alice era irritante demais.

- Nós precisamos mesmo ir? – ele me perguntou com a voz grogue de sono.

- Sim amor, nós temos. Eu não quero que ela nos impeça de ficar sozinhos, como vingança. Você conhece sua irmã.

Beijei levemente seus lábios num carinho onde eu devotava minha alma pelo nosso relacionamento. Afinal, eu tinha certeza que Edward era minha alma gêmea. Eu levantei me desgrudando, ele gemeu uma reclamação em que eu só entendi algo como 'agora fiquei com frio'. Segurei uma risada e me dirigi ao banheiro ligando o chuveiro no morno e tomando um longo banho relaxante. Edward veio depois de mim.

Quarenta minutos depois, nós quatro estávamos sentando uma mesa no restaurante do hotel. A música ambiente era calma e tudo ali era feito de madeira, ou qualquer tipo de material natural proveniente da ilha. Quando abri o cardápio, não sabia o que escolher, eram tantos pratos gostosos e nos quais a maioria eu adorava e tive um difícil momento na hora da escolha. Optei por salmão grelhado com salada verde, molho de limão e uma marguerita. Edward quis tilápia assada com alcaparras e champignon com um coquetel de frutas. Jasper e Alice iriam dividir uma lagosta com caipirinha de abacaxi para ambos.

Conversamos, rimos, dançamos e bebemos. Muito. Não fazia idéia de quantas margueritas já tinha tomado, mas eu conseguia sentir as paredes girarem lentamente. Estava para dizer a Edward que estava indo dormir quando uma melodia invadiu o ambiente, que estava cheio de casais como nós. Animados. Meus quadris movimentaram-se enquanto meu corpo foi deixado de lado na mesa. Meus braços seguiram a coreografia que todos conheciam. Era impossível não saber. Edward estava atrás de mim. Seus braços me segurando fortemente pela cintura enquanto continuava a rebolar. Eu sentia-o nas minhas costas.

- Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena...

Todos cantaram juntos e quando dei a ultima volta, o mundo girou e eu caí nos braços do meu noivo. Eu ria alucinadamente e Alice me acompanhava há alguns passos de distância. Ela veio para perto de mim junto com Jasper e numa voz totalmente enrolada ela me disse:

- Você ta tão bêbada Bella! – e riu escandalosamente.

- E você? – eu perguntei da mesma maneira. – Quer saber eu vou pro meu quarto. Vamos Edwin. Vamos transar mais um pouco. – dois passos depois eu tropecei num degrau. Ele me pegou no colo e eu podia ver Alice colapsando no chão com Jasper ao seu lado, rindo junto, ambos demasiadamente bêbados, será que eu e Edmund eram os únicos sóbrios?

O balanço do andar não me fez muito bem e quando cheguei ao quarto, corri para o banheiro e coloquei tudo para fora. Não era uma visão muito bonita. De qualquer forma meu noivo ficou ao meu lado a todo segundo e segurou meu cabelo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas em algum momento pelo excesso do álcool e pelo cansaço de tanto vomitar, eu adormeci e eu tive sonhos maravilhosos, todos prazerosamente envolvendo eu e meu futuro marido nus.

Só havia uma coisa que eu podia pensar em murmurar durante meu sono... _Hey, Macarena!_

**- x -**

A manhã seguinte não foi fácil e todos nós concordamos que poderíamos passear no período da tarde já que nós quatro tínhamos a cabeça explodindo. Alice ainda não sabia o que iria vestir. Como ela ainda ligava para isso de ressaca? Eu não sei dizer. Edward queria tomar um banho, então eu e Jasper fomos para a piscina, numa sombra. Ambos estávamos confortáveis. Eu vestia um biquíni azul que Alice colocara em minha nova bagagem e que surpreendentemente era comportado junto com uma saída de praia branca. Jasper vestia bermuda vermelha e uma camiseta branca. Nós dois com os óculos escuros que nos ajudavam a conter parte da dor de cabeça e chinelos de dedo.

Sentamos numa pequena mesa para quatro na beira da piscina e enquanto esperávamos nossos respectivos acompanhantes conversamos trivialidades. Esse era o bom de estar sozinha com meu primo. Jasper não forçava nada, ele simplesmente era quieto e falava baixo. Uma ótima companhia e a alma gêmea para alguém tão escandaloso como Alice.

Quase vinte minutos haviam se passado e nenhum deles havia descido ainda. Jasper disse que ia arrastar a pequena duende pelos cabelos se precisasse, então pediu licença e foi checar. Alguns minutos depois, a cadeira ao meu lado foi arrastada e um homem de aparência jovem, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, sentou ali. Ah eu não merecia aquilo.

- Olá. Meu nome é Mike. Mike Newton.

- Oi Mike. – disse com um sorriso forçado.

- Eu estava me perguntando será que você não gostaria de...

Porém antes que ele pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, dois braços envolveram meus ombros e eu já sabia quem era. Edward beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

- Me desculpe a demora querida. – ele disse. – Estava procurando todas as peças de roupa. Da próxima vez precisamos jogá-las no chão e não em cima do armário.

Eu tinha certeza que minhas bochechas estavam extremamente vermelhas, mas ainda assim sorri de lado. Beijei a palma da sua mão e quando olhei para o lado, não havia mais ninguém sentado.

- Ciúmes? – perguntei enquanto puxava outra cadeira para sentar atrás de mim.

- Atrevido. – Edward resmungou. – Um pouco. Sabe como eu fico com as pessoas que não respeitam o que é meu.

- E eu sou sua? – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

- Com certeza. Minha Bella. – a maneira com qual ele apertou minha cintura e sussurrou aquelas palavras em meu ouvido foram suficientes para me levar até a lua. Meu corpo arrepiou e eu virei meu pescoço procurando seus lábios.

Afundamos em nossa própria bolha, sentindo a presença um do outro e somente isso. Até que alguém que carinhosamente apelidamos de chave de cadeado, ou mais comumente chamada de Alice, nos interrompeu, limpando a garganta. Oh pelos Deuses! Eu estava no Caribe! Será que nem aqui ela poderia ir com Jasper a um cantinho escuro e fazer suas fantasias se tornar realidade?

- Não, eu já fiz todas as fantasias que eu queria com Jasper. Ainda não pensei em outras.

Eu a encarei confusa, como ela sabia o que estava pensando? Será que eu...?

- Sim Bella. – disse Edward rindo baixinho. – Você pensou em voz alta. Jasper está completamente tímido agora.

Olhei para meu priminho e vi que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas novamente, não mais que as minhas. Ri nervosamente enquanto me escondia entre os braços de meu noivo. Assim que todos se acomodaram, pedimos o café-da-manhã ali mesmo.

Tudo estava extremamente gostoso e completamente natureba! Eram milhares de frutas, provavelmente em sua maioria provenientes da ilha. As mangas estavam doces, as bananas maduras, o que provocou uma série de risos por parte de Alice quando comentei e risadinhas dos meninos. Os morangos eram extremamente vermelhos e as laranjas possuíam as cascas mais lisas e brilhantes que eu já vira.

Os pães derretiam na boca, os sucos estavam gelados, e os doces eram perfeitamente deliciosos. Tinha completa certeza de que ninguém ali já tinha tomado um café tão bom. Pois bem, ficamos na beira da piscina sentindo o sol e a calmaria que só o Caribe trás até a hora do almoço. Foi quando Alice cismou de ir caminhar na praia e passar um tempo namorando com Jasper. FINALMENTE! Pensei que ela nunca ia fazer tal coisa.

Despedimo-nos brevemente, combinando de almoçar mais tarde no restaurante do hotel mesmo, e a noite sair, porém sem beber – muito – naquela noite. Assim que eles deram as costas e caminharam para o azul infinito do mar, Edward perguntou se eu não queria tomar um banho de piscina, já que naquele momento não haviam muitas pessoas, apenas algumas crianças talvez, mas que já estavam sendo retiradas a força pelos pais que não queriam seus filhos com insolação.

Foi assim que eu acabei tendo mais um orgasmo maravilhoso nas mãos de Edward, literalmente.

Deixei minha canga na cadeira, assim como ele deixou sua bermuda preta e camisa branca junto com ela. A água estava ligeiramente gelada, apesar do calor que fazia ali. Meus braços se arrepiaram com o choque e Edward prontamente envolveu-me em seus braços. Fomos até a parede onde havia a pequena cascata, que promovia uma pequena sombra e um canto mais "reservado".

Prensando-me nas pedras ele me beijou firmemente. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e correspondi a seus toques. Os minutos se alongaram e continuamos em nosso mundinho. Onde eu e ele éramos os únicos na face da Terra e ninguém poderia nos separar. Apesar de todos os problemas que eu e Edward havíamos passado durante nosso relacionamento, nada conseguiu nos manter muito tempo afastados. Mesmo terminando algumas vezes nos primeiros anos, continuamos necessitando um do outro e não digo isso fisicamente, claro que era uma grande parte, mas somente dele estar perto de mim eu me sinto protegida e certa de que nada de mal pode acontecer comigo.

Eu tinha plena certeza que ele me amava, assim como eu o amava imensamente. E a cada toque eu fazia questão de passar meu amor e devoção por ele. Talvez fosse por isso que sexo, mesmo aqueles onde ele virava o leão e eu o cordeiro, sempre tinha um toque de amor por trás – ou pela frente. Okay, parei.

Nossas carícias eram comportadas publicamente e ele tinha consciência que ali haviam crianças então suas mãos apenas passavam por meu corpo tocando a lateral de meus seios e tocando convincentemente minha nuca. Claro que quando sua mão ia para a parte de baixo, ela ficava embaixo da água, resultado, toques como plumas em minhas coxas e por cima do biquíni eram regra.

Muito bem a água estava ficando quente demais ou era impressão minha? Um gemido baixo deixou minha garganta quando seus dedos acompanharam o elástico da calcinha azul e uma das minhas mãos se enroscaram em seus fios ruivos, enquanto a outra descia por seus músculos das costas, arranhando-o levemente.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto mordia meu lóbulo.

A respiração ficava cada vez mais difícil e nenhum pensamento era bom o suficiente para meu cérebro se fixar, apenas o torpor era bom. O cheiro do pós-barba de meu noivo habitava meu nariz então eu não precisava de mais nada.

Não me importava se havia crianças ou adultos nos assistindo enquanto ele deslizava seu dedão por meu clitóris. Eu só queria sentir aquele inferno que se acumulava em meu ventre e que crescia por todo meu corpo, me deixando em chamas e fazendo que eu mordesse o lábio inferior para evitar gritar. Deus, como ele conseguia fazer aquilo?

- Bella? – chamou sua voz macia.

- Hum? – não sabia dizer se foi uma pergunta ou um gemido mal contido.

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando.

Tomara que seja em me possuir animalescamente nessa piscina e por que raios você está falando enquanto fica brincando com seus dedos na minha entrada? Coloca isso pra dentro agora!

- O... Que? – disse entre suspiros.

- Quando você falou a Alice sobre praticar as fantasias dela com Jasper, bem eu fiquei pensando... Eu tenho algumas fantasias que eu gostaria de tentar com você.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Untei. Pressionei meus quadris em sua ereção e gememos em uníssono. Ele apertou minha cintura enquanto eu rebolava e beijava seu pescoço, minhas mãos brincando com o elástico de sua sunga... Branca? Oh Jesus ele não poderia ter escolhido algo menos sexy.

- E quais seriam elas? – perguntei em seu ouvido, num tom que esperava ser sexy.

Penetrando-me com dois dedos e continuando seu serviço em meu ponto mais sensível ele esfregou-se na minha coxa direita.

- Algo que eu sempre quis tentar, novas posições, algumas coisas do Kama-sutra. Se estiver interessada eu trouxe uma cópia. – okay ele tinha que estar brincando.

- Muito bem, termine isso e podemos... – minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e eu podia sentir meu corpo cada vez mais contorcer em seus dedos, ele queria muito aquilo.

Meus sentidos nublaram quando senti minhas paredes espalhar o produto de meu orgasmo nos dedos de Edward, que os trouxe para sua boca e lambeu-os um a um. Eu não podia mais agüentar eu precisava dele dentro de mim naquele momento, e sem pensar duas vezes comecei a arrastá-lo para fora da piscina. Porém ele me segurou, apontou para sua sunga e eu vi seria um problema. Sorriu torto e se posicionou debaixo da cascata.

Graças! Boa ideia fazer aquilo na piscina, uma ducha gelada na mão. Após uns bons dez minutos, pudemos sair, pegar nossas coisas e caminhar para o quarto. Ao passar pelas mesas vi um grupo de pessoas, provavelmente de a nossa idade nos encarar, como se soubesse o que estivemos fazendo.

- Edward. – eu chamei, mesmo que ele também vira. – Acho que criamos turbulência ali também.

- Relaxe, amor. Aqui é a primeira classe apenas.

- Então vamos fazer turbulência de primeira classe de novo? – perguntei imitando a expressão que ele havia dito no avião.

Ele riu junto comigo enquanto me puxava pela cintura enquanto esperávamos o elevador. Seriam duas semanas muito curtas.

* * *

**N/A:** Então pessoal o que acharam? Ta xoxo, precisa de mais lemons, ou tem demais? A história é realmente uma desculpa pros lemons, mas ainda assim espero que estejam gostando. Quanto mais reviews, mais cedo eu postarei. Lembrem-se disso. Ah, meu msn está no meu profile caso alguém se pergunte, é só add okay? :D

Agradecendo a: **Alline Viana** que colocou a fanfic no alerta, a **Brub's**, **Agome chan**, **Bella Brandon Cullen**, **Marinapz4**, **Mih Brandon Cullen** que colocaram a fanfic como favorita e a **Lua Weasley Potter**, **Mariana B.** e **SofiaMichaela** que colocaram a fanfic para alerta e favorita!

Sofia, por favor deixe review mulé! Brub's e Agome chan também! Esperarei a de vocês e se não deixarem eu vou demorar mais!

Acho que por enquanto é só. Façam uma autora feliz, leiam as fanfics dela e mandem reviews para ela escrever cada vez mais!

Beijos, eu amo você amoras.

Kate Simon Cullen (a.k.a. Pam)

* * *

PS: eu me esqueci de colocar o nome no primeiro capitulo! UAHEUAEUAHE Na animação da postagem me esqueci então só pra vocês saberem o nome dele foi Caixa Preta. A partir de agora os capítulos serão nomeados :D


	3. Punição

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos. Se ele me pertencesse, Edward estaria me fazendo uma massagem completamente relaxante depois de uma noite regada a pouca vergonha.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi meus amorecos! Como vocês estão? Gostando até agora pelo jeito né?! Que bom. Bem como as pessoas que eu pedi NÃO deixaram as reviews eu resolvi demorar. Brub's meu amor, você foi a única, então em consideração a você resolvi postar. E também fiquei uma semana sem PC dêem um desconto, contando os dias que tive PC eu escrevi essa capitulo em poucos dias. Deu tempo nesse meio tempo de eu ficar depressiva, os lemons da minha amiga são bem melhores que os meus e isso me desanimou. Espero que vocês curtam, as respostas para as reviews estão aí e lá em baixo tem recadinho.

**Brub's: **Oi fofa! *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Acho bom mandar mesmo UHAEUAE, Kama-Sutra é foda, fatão. UHAUEHAHUEHUE Beijos linda!

**Marinapz4:** Isso, sempre dê sinal de vida ;D Continuei o mais rápido possível. Primeira Classe é Mara! Beijos!

**Tha Tavares:** UHAEHAUEUAH que sempre melhore então. Edward em sunga branca é a mesma coisa que ter orgasmos múltiplos, fato. UAHEHAUHEUAHE Guenta coração. Num morre não amiga, continua firme e forte aí pra fic poder continuar. Beijos!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** UAEHUAHEHUE você viu, 11 vezes e ainda estavam em ponto de bala. Que bom que você está gostando flor. Continue aí! Beijos!

**Jyss:** UHAEHAUHEHUAE Kama-sutra é foda! UHAEUAEUHAHE Mas ele é só meu, se você quiser eu te dou o Jasper, porque o Emmett é meu amante e o Jacob é meu namorado, desculpe. UHAUEHAHUE Que bom que está gostando. Não sou tanto assim, não infle meu ego de mais flor, IAEUAEUHAE, obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos!

**Alline Viana:** Me chame do que quiser gata! /parey. UHAEUHAHUE Record dos coelhos é Mara! Alice é enxerida demais! Vou pensar nisso, tive algumas idéias pro que você falou. HAUEHAEUHE /pensamentos nada puros. Postando mais amor. Continua ai. Beijos!

**Lua Weasley Potter:** Macarena é demais! UHAEUHAEHE Beijos!

**De Weasley:** Ui, caliente é pouco pra esses dois amor. São fogosos demais. Edward vai matar todas nós um dia. /suspiro. Beijos!

**Mariana B.: **UAHEUAHEHAEH eu vou presentear todas as leitoras com um Edward assim, todas querem, mas não não! Ele é MEU! Medida certa, isso me lembra outras coisas (6) *pensamentos impuros* Piscina é Mara! Beijos Mari!

**Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2****: **UAHEUAHUEAHUE relaxa eu também não sou normal. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos!

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **UHAUAHEUHAEUUHEUHAEUHAUHE cara eu ri demais com sua review! Simplesmente perfeita! Eu também fico assim enquanto escrevo, imaginar isso enquanto eu digito é incomodo, não posso ir no banheiro u.u' ENFIM UAHEHUAHUEUHAE, espero que goste desse capitulo também! Beijos!

**Carol Venâncio:** AHHH! EU surtei agora! VOCÊ TÁ LENDO A MINHA FANFIC?! OMG. *se desespera* Kaham. Então... Oi! UAHEUAUEHEH que bom que você ta gostando! Caribe com o Edward perfeito. Quando eu casar com ele vou pra minha lua de mel lá! UAHEUAHEHEH E siiim eu leio sua fanfic é perfeita. Eu sempre leio correndo porque cada capitulo é enoooooorme! Mas eu amo ela. E eu nunca comentei? ._. UHAEUHAUHEHUE Eu sou assim, sempre tento comentar em todas, mesmo que na hora num dá. Mas eu vou começar a comentar mesmo que repetidamente okay. Pelo menos assim você sabe que eu leio. Beijos!

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

Capitulo 3 – Punição.

.

.

.

Oh sim! Eu podia sentir. Meu Deus, como eu sentia.

Meus gemidos não escondiam como aquilo era prazeroso e por mais que eu devesse estar corando de vergonha por admitir daquele jeito, tudo estava completamente maravilhoso demais para fazê-lo.

- Um pouco mais para cima. Isso! Bem aí. Oh Meu Deus! Suas mãos são maravilhosas, Kate. – elogiei. – Há quanto tempo trabalha fazendo massagem?

- Há quatro anos já, Senhorita Cullen.

Alice estava certa, passar a manhã no SPA do hotel não tinha sido uma má ideia enquanto os meninos faziam academia, a massagem estava divina. Para ficar melhor, só Edward no lugar de Kate.

- E então Bella, faremos o que depois? – perguntou a baixinha ao meu lado, também fazendo massagem, separadas apenas por um biombo.

- Eu e Edward vamos fazer mergulho lá nos corais.

- Eu pensei que seria o dia das meninas! – exclamou revoltada.

Oh Por favor! Estamos no Caribe! Não entende, eu soletro! C-A-R-I-B-E! Ela realmente pensou que ia ficar com ela enquanto podia estar com Edward? Tudo bem que Alice era minha melhor amiga desde que eu tomei consciência que eu estava na faculdade, mas que seja, eu tinha Edward, ela poderia esperar alguns dias.

A noite passada havia sido o paraíso. Meu noivo realmente tinha uma cópia do Kama-sutra em sua mala, o que mostrava que ele havia planejado coisas maravilhosas para cada momento nosso.

Eu nunca tinha lido o Kama-sutra, as posições eram realmente instigantes, mas os nomes nem tanto. Cada vez que ele lia algum eu precisava me segurar para não rir muito alto. Eu cai duas vezes da cama em surtos de humor. No fim ele fechou o livro e me pegou de jeito. A risada ficou para depois.

- Tudo bem Bella. Se você não quer ficar comigo.

- Não é isso Al! – reclamei saindo de meus pensamentos. – Eu só quero aproveitar esse lugar maravilhoso com meu futuro marido, o que você deveria estar fazendo com o seu. Estamos aqui há três dias e não consegui pedir champagne nem morangos. Eu quero que essas férias sejam perfeitas.

- Eu entendo. – disse ela com um pequeno bico. – E isso me dá uma ideia.

Ia perguntar sobre o que era, mas nossas massagistas chamaram dizendo que haviam acabado. Levantamos e vestimos nossas roupas. Na entrada do SPA o pequeno chaveiro me abraçou e saiu quicando em alguma direção, sem me deixar tempo de inquiri-la. Aquilo estava me dando medo.

Seguindo até a academia do hotel encontrei a razão de meu respirar, isso foi um eufemismo comparado as verdadeiras hipérboles que já pensara ou sentira em minhas noites. Okay. Parei.

Ele corria na esteira ao lado de Jasper cada um ouvindo seu iPod ou MP15, não saberia dizer. Quando encontrei seu olhar meu mundo pareceu se iluminar repentinamente. Nada nunca se compararia a sensação de ter Edward ao meu lado, olhar seus olhos verde, sentir sua pele, a textura de seu cabelo, todos os quesitos que me fascinavam.

Meus passos eram cautelosos enquanto andava por entre a quantidade infinita de aparelhos. Não queria cair em cima de nada e quebrar algo, seja da academia ou meu.

- Olá meninos. – saudei alegre.

- Boa tarde Bella. – disse Jasper. – Alice realmente te alugou hoje.

- Ela é uma força irreparável da natureza.

Edward desacelerou e em cinco minutos saiu da esteira pingando de tanto suor.

- Boa tarde anjo. – disse ele segurando meu rosto e beijando meus lábios suavemente.

- Pare de tentar não me molhar, Edward. – reclamei colando meu corpo ao seu.

Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa eu diria que era nojento demais. Porém ai do meu lado cheirando a um CC perfumado, estava meu futuro marido e era incrivelmente excitante a imagem que eu colocara em minha mente e que fez uma das perguntas mais estranhas da minha vida passar por meus pensamentos.

_Como seria o gosto do suor de Edward Cullen?_

Iria descobrir em breve. Despedimos de Jasper e disse a ele que Alice tramava algo e que era melhor que fosse até ela antes que alguém expulsasse ela e consequentemente nós do hotel.

Edward chegou ao quarto e disse que tomaria um banho antes de irmos fazer o mergulho. Pense num impedimento Bella. PENSE!

Foi desnecessário.

Seu celular, esquecido na mesa de cabeceira apitou. Ótimo. Enquanto ele foi checar, liguei as torneiras da banheira enorme e fui até minha mala pegar alguma lingerie apropriada.

- Minha mãe ligou. – disse ele enquanto revirava os vestidos de cetim e seda que Alice havia colocado para mim. – Vou ligar de volta, quer mandar algum recado?

- Diga que estou com saudades e que a filha dela é irritante. – Edward riu enquanto eu disfarçadamente voltava para o banheiro.

Parecia estranho eu querer colocar algo, sendo que iria tomar banho, o correto seria ficar nua logo de uma vez, mas não conseguia simplesmente ficar sentada na borda da banheira daquele jeito, esperando Edward juntar-se a mim. Seria constrangedor.

Você poderia dizer 'Ah! Por favor! Ele já te viu milhões de vezes nua nos últimos dias e anos.', e ainda assim para mim era difícil.

Ouvi-o conversar rir no quarto enquanto colocava o sutiã e a calcinha azul-marinho. A banheira ficou cheia o suficiente e derramei alguns sais na água. Soltei meu cabelo e esperei alguns minutos.

Ele nunca fora de demorar no telefone, nem mesmo comigo, exceto nos telefonemas de madrugada. Ouvi o zíper de sua mala abrir e remexer dentro dela.

- Bella, onde estão mesmo as roupas sujas? – perguntou e eu sorri maliciosa, isso queria dizer que ele viria como veio ao mundo e aquilo era perfeito.

- Deixe-as aí, depois eu vejo.

Dois minutos depois a porta entreaberta do banheiro revelou um homem completamente nu e suado.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Gozei. Morri. E fiquei atônita. Minhas bochechas ficaram roxas e minha boca se escancarou. Possivelmente devo ter babado, senti algo escorrer pelo queixo. Arfei quando vi seu olhar correr por todo meu corpo.

No segundo seguinte eu estava prensada na parede com sua ereção roçando perigosamente por cima da fina renda da calcinha e meus lábios sendo devorados pelos beijos raivosos de Edward. Oh meu pobre coraçãozinho. Minhas costas arqueavam sozinhas. Na verdade, meu corpo se movimentava sozinho, era como se eu estivesse desligada dele. As sensações agiam como um entorpecente.

Seu corpo suado, os beijos nos lugares certos, sua língua percorrendo minha jugular, sua virilidade pressionada em meu centro. Tudo era Edward, distração, luxúria, paixão... Tudo ditava prazer, e eu mal podia esperar pelo ato.

Seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris facilmente, após literalmente rasgar a calcinha. Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em Edward, apesar de idolatrar cada molécula de seu corpo, eram seus longos dedos de pianista. Apesar de estar sempre ocupado no hospital, Edward nunca deixou de lado a paixão que tinha pela música. Uma de minhas fantasias seria fazer sexo em cima de seu maravilhoso piano em nossa sala de estar, mas nunca vocalizei o desejo, ele era maníaco quando se tratava dele.

Seu dedão dava voltas e voltas enquanto me penetrava com outros três dedos e quanto mais o ar faltava, mais eu sentia prazer, mais eu subia aos céus. Quanto mais alto se sobe, maior é a queda. E daquele penhasco eu me jogaria milhões de vezes. Meu quadril movimentava-se sozinho e eu tinha certeza de que se eu estivesse em pé, meus joelhos já teriam cedido.

Quando cheguei ao topo, a queda foi lenta e maravilhosa. Meu corpo tremia e estava suado, não tanto como o de Edward, mas ainda assim era bem menos. Afundei meu rosto em sua clavícula e beijei a pele quente e suada, passando a língua delicadamente e provando seu gosto. Um gemido saiu do fundo de minha garganta.

Ele retirou meu sutiã acariciando meus seios e me colocou dentro da banheira delicadamente e entrou atrás de mim, sentando-se opostamente a mim, claro que eu não esperei nada para colocar minhas pernas uma de cada lado de seu corpo enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura.

- Você planejou isso aqui não?

- Com certeza. – eu ri em seu ombro, enquanto Edward me ensaboava.

Apesar do que eu queria fazer ali na banheira, meu noivo tinha outros pensamentos e me alertou que sexo na banheira ficaria para outro dia. Porém eu pude ensaboá-lo, pedaço por pedaço e então fazer com que ele aliviasse a tensão, se é que me entendem.

Eu pensei que iríamos nos vestir e ir direto para o local onde pegaríamos o barco para fazer o mergulho. Estava redondamente enganada. Assim que passei pela porta de volta ao quarto, Edward me segurou pela cintura e colocou seu corpo ao meu. Podia sentir sua respiração em meu ouvido e seus beijos na parte de trás de minha orelha. Isso devia ser proibido.

- Você foi uma menina má. – sussurrou ele e eu estava adorando o arrepio que passou por minha coluna. – Você precisa ser punida e aprender que não deve fazer planos sem o meu conhecimento.

Meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto mordia o lábio inferior lutando contra o gemido que queria sair de minha boca. Eu senti meus joelhos baterem no colchão e ele me deitar de bruços, meu rosto nos macios travesseiros. Eu fiquei de joelhos e isso fez meu bumbum ficar empinado. Nota, eu estava apenas de toalha.

O silêncio era total, não ouvia Edward se movimentar em nenhum lugar e não ousaria virar para procurá-lo aquilo era excitante demais. Foi naquele estado onde todas as células do meu corpo esperavam qualquer ação que algo atingiu minha nádega esquerda.

Santo Deus! Vocalizar qualquer coisa não era problema naquele momento, meu gemido foi alto o bastante pra quem estivesse andando pelo corredor ouvisse, era uma pena que os travesseiros tivessem o abafado.

- Isso é só o começo meu anjo. – disse ele enquanto subia na cama e se colocava atrás de mim.

Senti minha toalha ser arrancada e uma de suas mãos começar a percorrer todo meu corpo. A outra estapeou novamente meus glúteos, a ardência era pouca comparada a todas as sensações.

- Edward, eu quero você. – eu chamei.

- Hum. Talvez você precise de uma lição mais... Dura.

Meu coração parou de bater por um segundo e voltou segundos depois com o triplo da velocidade. Meu futuro marido nunca fora de dizer nada sujo, ele sempre fora um cavalheiro, mas em seus lapsos ele simplesmente era o melhor filho da puta do mundo.

Senti minhas pernas serem afastadas e seu membro entrou de uma vez, sem delicadeza, simplesmente atingiu o final numa única estocada, e apesar da dor, eu quase cheguei ao final só com aquilo.

O som de mais um tapa estalou no ambiente, mas eu não senti, o local já estava dormente. O pequeno ponto de prazer, levemente acima da onde ele estava enterrado ardia, doía e clamava por atenção.

- Você não vai gozar até eu mandar Bella. – disse ele em meu ouvido quando me fez ficar apoiada em meus cotovelos, enquanto beijava minha nuca e a linha de minha coluna. – Entendeu? – perguntou enquanto se apertava ainda mais contra mim e mordia meu ombro.

- Sim! – eu não saberia dizer se era um gemido ou um pequeno grito. – Merda. – disse quando seus dedos atacaram o lugar que eu desejei, mas naquele momento me continha para negar, se continuasse fazendo aquilo eu não duraria muito mais tempo.

Vamos Bella, pense. Conte... Isso conte. Um. Dois. Três. Edward começou a se mover freneticamente dentro de mim. Jesus eu iria morrer um dia desses. Sete. Oito. Nove. Ele agarrou meus seios, contornando o bico com seu indicador e o dedão, apertando, torcendo, puxando. Treze. Quatorze. Quinze. Afundou o rosto em meus cabelos enquanto acelerou ainda mais os movimentos, grunhindo e se contorcendo dentro de mim.

Dezenove. Vinte. Vinte e um. Virei meu rosto para encontrar seus lábios, que atacaram famintamente os meus, devorando-os e mordendo a ponto de ficarem sensíveis. Vinte e cinco. Vinte e seis. Vinte e sete. Minha cabeça descansou nos travesseiros, todo meu corpo se contraindo e meu centro esmagando seu membro, concentrada em não gozar antes de sua ordem.

- Agora! – gritou enquanto estocava uma ultima vez tão profundamente que meu orgasmo foi duas vezes melhor.

Trinta! Pensei, contraindo meus músculos e sentindo seu líquido se espalhar por meu ventre.

- Se você me desobedecer novamente... – começou sem fôlego. – Eu irei te punir pior ainda na próxima vez.

Eu mal poderia esperar pelo próximo plano que eu faria escondido dele.

**- x -**

Algumas horas depois, pudemos sair do quarto tendo certeza que não nos atracaríamos um no outro em público. Fomos até o barco de mergulho, uma pequena coisa vermelha de madeira, desbotado por causa do sol. Já que os corais eram bem rasos, não iríamos precisar de oxigênio, somente do snorkel, assim o instrutor nos ensinou alguns truques apesar de já ter feito mergulho com Edward uma vez, quando ele me levou até uma visitar particular ao aquário.

Foi um dos melhores momentos que eu já tive na vida. Mergulhar ao lado da pessoa mais importante dela, trouxe um sentimento mais intenso que amor, era extasiante. Os peixes eram coloridos variadamente. Azuis, vermelhos, amarelos, com pintinhas, linhas e qualquer detalhe possível. Nadavam com tanta elegância que eu não conseguia parar de correr meus olhos por todos os cantos.

Anêmonas, balançavam conforme as ondas iam e vinham; as algas boiavam por todo lugar e os caranguejos andavam pelo chão de areia fofa. Arraias se arrastavam ao seu lado e cavalos marinhos lentamente entravam e saíam de pequenas cavernas. Apesar de não gostar muito da água salgada e da areia grudada no cabelo, aquela visão compensava tudo.

Nossas mãos ficaram entrelaçadas a maior parte do tempo enquanto lentamente movimentávamos nossos pés cobertos com o pé-de-pato preto. Fique feliz de ter batido o pé com Alice mais cedo naquele dia e poder fazer este passeio com Edward. Nunca me arrependeria disso.

Voltamos ao barco quando o sol começou a se esconder e ao chegarmos ao hotel, tomamos banho separadamente. Ao sair do quarto já vestidos para jantar, eu vestida com um curto vestido amarelo e rasteirinhas prateadas; ele com uma calça de linho branca e uma camiseta preta. Nota, a calça caía abaixo de seus quadris e marcava suas coxas.

Batemos à porta do quarto de minha cunhada e primo, mas nenhum barulho veio do lado de dentro, visivelmente eles não estavam ali. Estranho, mas como estávamos livre para fazer o que quisermos, Edward me levou a um lual.

Uma pequena tenda estava armada na praia, envolta por archotes. Os músicos ficavam embaixo dela e ao lado deles numa pequena mesa improvisada havia a comida e os coquetéis de frutas. Como era um lua aberto, e crianças também estavam ali, eram todos sem álcool, o que eu agradeci, ainda me lembrava do mico que pagara da ultima vez.

A música era calma e os casais dançavam próximos um do outro. Edward me enlaçou pela cintura e começou a se movimentar no ritmo. Uma mão foi posta na parte de baixo das minhas costas e a outra percorria meu cabelo castanho, ainda levemente molhado do banho enquanto eu deitava meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando na pele de seu pescoço.

Era nesses pequenos momentos que eu sentia que não havia ninguém que me amasse mais, que se importasse mais comigo e que me protegeria de tudo. Beijei seu queixo, bochecha, testa, nariz e por fim os lábios.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei contra eles. – Você é uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Se não a mais.

- Eu não te amo. – disse ele e encarei-o com choque. – Não é uma palavra boa o bastante pra descrever o que eu sinto por você. É simples, geral e usada demais. Eu adoro você, idolatro, me escravize, me use como quiser, serei seu seguidor sempre. – respondeu beijando minha face delicadamente. – Vamos ver as estrelas.

Edward me pegou pela mão e caminhamos pela areia, nossos sapatos nas mãos desocupadas até que ficamos distantes demais do barulho e tudo que podíamos ouvir era o barulho das ondas. Deitamos na areia e eu pouco me importei em me sujar, eu estava com Edward.

Cochichamos nossa conversa por um longo tempo como se falar mais alto pudesse acabar com o pequeno conto de fadas que estávamos vivendo. E quando ele me beijou delicadamente eu não quis ir a fundo, eu não quis arrancar a roupa dele ou a minha. Eu simplesmente fiquei sem ar, sem chão, tudo que eu podia fazer era deixar a pequena lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha.

Um barulho a nossa direita soou, mas eu não liguei, estava completamente envolvida. Mas novamente ele soou e dessa vez foi mais alto era como um... Gemido?

Desgrudei meu rosto do homem maravilhoso ao meu lado e olhei ao redor, encontrei duas pessoas deitadas há alguns metros de nós, envolvidas pela escuridão, iluminadas apenas pela lua, como nós.

Encarei os olhos verdes e neles haviam o mesmo pedido que os meus. Dar o fora antes que aquilo ficasse ainda mais desconfortável. Eles gemeram de novo enquanto nos levantávamos, eles não perceberam nossa presença, ainda bem.

- Oh, Jasper...

JASPER?! Estancamos antes de dar o primeiro passo. Virei meu rosto em sua direção. Cabelos curtos e espetados, forma pequena e magra.

- Alice!

Os dois corpos que se mexiam, pararam. As cabeças voltaram-se para nosso lado e um som de desgosto saiu de suas gargantas. Eu ri escandalosamente, ele nos chamavam de coelho, mas eles iam fazer sexo na praia!

- Acho que não somos os únicos que aproveitamos a primeira classe. – disse Edward ao meu lado, também rindo, porém, bem mais baixo.

- Sim. Turbulências não são exclusividade nossa.

- Cuidado crianças. – gritou ele para o casal que ainda continuava parado. – Vocês podem causar turbulências de primeira classe.

E com minha barriga doendo de tanto rir, eu e meu noivo nos afastamos, deixando os pombinhos estáticos no mesmo lugar. Minhas férias não podiam estar melhores.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi de novo! Então o que acharam? Vocês acham que eu devo parar de colocar essa merda de frase de turbulências, ou vocês acham que ta legal? ._. não sei. Quero saber.

Outra coisa, eu fiquei feliz demais com as minhas reviews e continuem mandando okay! Bem-vindas leitoras novas, e pras velhas, eu amo vocês. Hum eu também tenho que dizer que eu não gostei desse momento fofo entre eles, odeeeeeeio momentos fofos. Gosto de lê-los não escrevê-los. Enfim, eu supero.

Agradecendo aquelas que colocaram a fanfic nos favoritos, alerta ou os dois: **Agome chan**, _Alline Viana_, **Bella Brandon Cullen**, _Brub's_, **Carol Venancio**, _De Weasley_, **Eva Morgana Potter**, _Jessika Sant'Iago_, **Jyss**, _Kah Reche_, **Lua Weasley Potter**, _manda89_, **Mariana B.**, _marinapz4_, **Mih Brandon Cullen**, _orihime55_, **Priis Cullen**, _SofiaMichaela_, **Vitor Gali** e _Bruna Beck_.

Para aqueles que não deixaram reviews: **Agome chan**, _Bella Brandon Cullen_, **Eva Morgana Potter**, _Kah Reche_, **Lua Weasley Potter**, _manda89_, **orihime55**, _Priis Cullen_, **SofiaMichaela**,_Vitor Gali _e **Bruna Beck**.

O que eu fiz pra vocês?! *chora* Se a Fanfic é tão boa pra estar em seus favoritos porque não mandam reviews? É só um continua. Isso não vai fazer seus dedos caírem. Fato. Então por favor, espero a review de vocês no próximo capitulo!

A seguir veremos uma cena diferente. O que Alice e Bella vão tramar? SIM elas vão se juntar! Pra descobrir mais das turbulências que elas vão causar em Jasper e Edward só clicando e dizendo um continua no mínimo, se você for bonzinho vai conversar um pouquinho com essa writter.

Beijos!

Kate Simon Cullen.


	4. Toda Ação tem uma Reação

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos. Se ele me pertencesse, Edward estaria me fazendo uma massagem completamente relaxante depois de uma noite regada a pouca vergonha.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente eu nunca recebi tantas reviews numa fanfic quanto essa, juro, eu estou muito surpresa. E feliz demais! Então eu comecei a escrever o capitulo logo após postar o três e agradeçam a minha escola, as aulas realmente foram suspensas até dia 17 de agosto. AMO VOCÊ GRIPE SUÍNA! *-* E então eu tive mais tempo de planejar algumas coisas. Eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos vão ser, porque afinal minha mente se desgasta e eu só planejei até esse capitulo, então se tiverem ideias ou pedidos para os próximos capítulos, eu vou ver se posso colocar. Então aqui vai a resposta das reviews e lá embaixo, outra pequena nota.

**De Weasley:** Ela tem que se separar dele pra nós humanas utilizarmos. UAHEUAHEHUEH Ah sério que você gosta? *-* Eu acho ótimo que num fica vulgar, apesar de eu amar lemons eu não gosto daqueles que só falam palavras feias. Enfim, postando aqui! Beijos!

**Tha Tavares:** Okay, mas nesse aqui eu quero uma review de verdade. Beijos flor!

**Marina B.:** UHAUHAEHAUE eu pensei que ficaria, mas não sabia se ficaria clichê ou não. A Bella é muito sortuda mesmo. UHAHEAHEUHAEUH Sim, o final eu mesma gostei, afinal não podia ser só a Bella e o Edward a fazer pouca vergonha. Tenha medo, o plano é agora, e sua execução mais pra baixo, mas ainda assim, será divertido. Beijos!

**marinapz4:** Que bom que você ta gostando! Estou postando o mais rápido que consegui, espero que goste realmente da cena.

**Gabi-b:** Castigos são Mara! Beijos.

**Alline Viana:** AHEUAEAHE punição é TDB. A cara deles quando encontrarem os dois será mais pra frente, mas ainda assim vai ser legal. Okay por você vou continuar com a frase hein! Beijos!

**Carol Venâncio:** Ahh sei lá, é que sua fanfic faz mow sucesso. É estranho ter uma pessoa que faz sucesso ler uma fanfic não muito boa, mas enfim, fico feliz que esteja aqui :D Já passei lá e dei um 'oi'. Vai prestar mesmo! Eu adorei essa minha idéia apesar de estar na cara, mas enfim, espero que você também goste. Beijos!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** OMG! Eu fiquei com muito muito medo de você! :O E não por causa de você falar demais, pq eu tbm falo, mas enfim, é que sua review ficou enorme e eu não esperava por isso, mas eu amo reviews enormes, isso me impele a escrever então sem problemas, e ah se você quiser me add no MSN, ta no meu profile :D UHAEUHAUEHUAE e eu ri demais da sua aventura no elevador. Beijos!

**SofiaMi:** UHAUHEUHAEHEU Lendo coisas assim no trabalho, safadenha! Ahh Obrigada flor. Não se preocupe em mandar reviews gigantes, é só um oi pra mim saber que vocês estão mesmo gostando, é isso que eu quero. Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos!

**Bella Brandon Cullen:** That's okay. Se você comentar ainda assim depois, eu te perdoo pelos capítulos esquecidos okay? Beijos!

**Lua Weasley Potter:** Oi amor! Eu te devo milhões de desculpas. Eu sinto muito mesmo. É que foram tantos nomes que eu acabei colocando o seu sem querer. Juro que não foi de propósito! Lamento muito, e fico feliz que ainda assim você comentou! Enfim, que bom que gostou do capitulo e espero que se divirta com esse também. Beijos!

**Brub's:** Que bom que você ta gostando flor! *-* Beijos!

**Caca:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, apesar de achar que está apimentada, eu não sei se posso fazer muita coisa. Posso tentar diminuir, mas então o propósito da fanfic mudaria. Porque eu estou escrevendo-a para exatamente colocar as minhas idéias mais loucas entende. Mas eu vou tentar, apesar desse capitulo estar muuuuuito apimentado, desde já eu me desculpo por isso. Beijos!

**Renata:** Ual! O_O Sério que ela fez você rever seus conceitos? Se for assim, cheque meus favoritos, tem fanfics ótimas lá. Algumas não tanto, mas tem minhas favoritas lá. UAHEUAHEHAUE Espero mesmo que acompanhe os próximos! Ahh você não sabe como fico feliz com reviews assim. Beijos!

* * *

**PS:** A música que eu imaginei a cena ali embaixo foi _Love Game – Lady GaGa_.

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

Capitulo 4 – Toda Ação tem uma Reação.

.

.

.

- O quê?!

Alice estaria enlouquecendo, era a única explicação para aquilo. Tudo bem que eu vi o que ela estava prestes a fazer com meu primo, mas eu não podia acreditar no que ela estava me falando. Não... Falando não era uma boa descrição. PEDINDO!

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamei, minha voz uma oitava mais alta.

- Vamos Bella. – implorou. – Eu prometo que não precisa ser nada demais, só alguns passinhos, toques e olhares, eles vão gostar.

Coloquei minhas mãos em minhas orelhas, eu realmente não queria ouvir algo como aquilo, minha imaginação era fértil demais para meu próprio bem. Senti ela puxar meus pulsos e abri os olhos, visivelmente irritada.

- Bella. – começou. – Você não precisa fazer, mas vai dizer que o Edward nunca imaginou? Ou qualquer homem? É como uma coisa especial pra eles e se você quer realmente parecer um casal de coelhos pelo resto da semana é melhor você concordar. – ela suspirou e olhou para o lado, vendo os dois se aproximarem, não querendo encarar Edward, como mais cedo. – Qualquer coisa eu estarei na piscina.

Ela caminhou para fora do salão do café da manhã e Jasper me cumprimentou, indo atrás dela logo em seguida. Ri baixinho da lembrança daquela manhã quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez depois da cena na noite anterior.

_Era cedo na manhã. Eu e Edward estávamos tomando café da manhã, planejando ficar na piscina naquela terça-feira. Eu pensava enquanto todos estariam trabalhando eu estaria na piscina me bronzeando com um magnífico médico neurologista ao meu lado. Que, por acaso, é meu noivo. Foi então que eu ouvi sua risada baixa._

_Olhei ao redor, procurando o fator que desencadeou aquilo e avistei um casal, adentrando timidamente ambos olhando para baixo. A mulher usava um vestido azul até as coxas e o homem shorts e camiseta. Ri maleficamente, o que realmente não fazia. Os dois aproximaram-se da mesa e sentaram lado a lado a nossa frente._

_- Bom dia. – murmuraram juntos._

_- Bom dia. – disse me divertindo._

_- A praia já foi esterilizada? – perguntou Edward. – Por que eu não irei pisar na areia sem isso acontecer._

_Jasper se tornou vermelho de vergonha e até mesmo Alice, aquela que é cara de pau até a morte, teve suas bochechas completamente transformadas em duas bolas vermelhas. O café da manhã transcorreu silencioso sem a tagarelice da anã a minha frente e eu sorri animada, afinal geralmente quem se sentia envergonhada era eu e para variar um pouco dessa vez havia sido Alice, eu mal podia esperar para contar para Emmett._

_Jasper e Edward foram pegar mais algumas frutas e suco na enorme mesa onde o café estava exposto e Alice se virou confiante para mim._

Realmente tinha sido a melhor manhã de todas, exceto pela ultima parte, onde a conversa entre eu e Alice se tornou pessoal demais. Mas pensando melhor, refletindo sobre a imaginação dos homens e seus desejos eu faria isso por Edward, afinal... Ele não trouxe o Kama-sutra para apimentar nossa estadia?

Pois bem... Eu trouxera Alice.

**- x -**

- De jeito nenhum! – disse pela milésima vez em menos de cinco minutos.

Alice estava louca. Eu concordara em fazer algo, mas definitivamente **aquilo** não estava no contrato. Tentei abrir a porta e sair daquele pequeno espaço que se tornara o banheiro porém estava trancada e antes que pudesse girar a chave Alice me puxou me fazendo sentar no vaso sanitário.

- Agora escute aqui! – começou. – Eu estou tentando fazer isso direito. Você vai se maquiar, colocar essa lingerie que está aqui e então vamos sair desse quarto e ir até o seu onde os dois estão nos esperando e vamos fazer isso porque você já concordou. Não tem mais volta.

Choraminguei por quase dez minutos, me arrependendo de fazer aquilo, porém eu estava tão confiante há algumas horas atrás, qual era o problema? Eu sabia qual era. Alice. Não ela, mas o que aconteceria conosco depois disso.

- Não se preocupe Bella. – disse ela sorrindo para mim enquanto guardava a maquiagem. – Não vai acontecer nada demais, já disse o que precisamos fazer, do jeito que eles são, nunca pensariam que fossemos fazer isso, então vão ficar animados rápido o suficiente. E além do mais, é só mãos e olhares, não vamos deixar de ser amigas por causa disso. Quantas vezes não nos vimos com menos roupa com isso na faculdade? Todas aquelas festas e bebedeiras serviram para algo não é?

Eu sorri mais calma e assim que ela deu seu okay, saímos do banheiro e seguimos até a porta. Colocamos a cabeça para fora, vendo se alguém passava no corredor. Com a barra limpa, nós duas, usando apenas lingeries negras atravessamos a pequena distância entre a porta de seu quarto e o meu. Abri a porta rapidamente e adentramos a saleta, ouvíamos as vozes de Jasper e Edward vindo do espaço ao lado, estavam – pelo que eu podia entender – jogando truco. Homens.

- Bella é você? – perguntou meu futuro marido e meu coração acelerou no meu peito, era agora.

- Sim. – disse um pouco esganiçada. Ele iria perceber eu tinha certeza.

- E eu também. – disse Alice segurando minha mão e apertando-a levemente me dando apoio. – Podemos pedir um favor meninos?

- Claro, Al. – disse Jasper. Ouvi se remexerem na cama e guardar o que estavam usando.

- Sentem-se na cama de frente para a porta e não digam nada. Eu e Bella temos uma surpresa para vocês.

- O que é? – perguntaram juntos.

- Vocês já vão saber, sentem-se na cama que daqui cinco minutos vamos entrar. – ela se virou para mim e encarou meus olhos, eu sabia que havia medo e vergonha preenchendo-os, porém no dela só havia determinação, tentei copiá-la, mas estava ficando difícil. Minha respiração estava falha. Não iria conseguir. – Respire Bella. – Eu o fiz e minha respiração estava anormalmente rápida, mas ao menos, compassada.

- E então? – um deles gritou.

- Vamos lá. Serão apenas alguns minutos. – disse Alice me puxando lentamente em direção a porta que dividia o espaço.

Paramos ali e minha face deveria estar ardendo em vermelho. Senti os dois pares de olhos correr por nós duas. Atrevi-me a erguer meu olhar e me arrependi prontamente. Edward tinha sua boca levemente aberta e não conseguia parar de olhar de Alice para mim e então de volta para minha amiga. Ele estava confuso e completamente chocado.

Jasper não estava muito longe. Também tinha sua expressão de choque e incredibilidade, mas seus olhares se recusavam a vir para meu lado, ele ainda estava ligeiramente tímido pelo ocorrido na noite passada.

- O que é isso? – Edward perguntou, sua voz rouca.

Alice riu baixinho e eu imaginei como ela poderia estar tão calma assim?

- Uma pena surpresinha que eu e Bella preparamos. Agora silêncio. – Alice ligou a TV com um controle, junto com o DVD e colocou uma música sensual para tocar. Ela pensara em tudo. Quando ela entrara em meu quarto para arrumar aquilo? Eu não fazia ideia e isso me dava medo.

Alice me virou para ela e eu encarei seus olhos, ela piscou e deslizou suas mãos por meus braços. Eu ri baixinho com seu toque de 'tô nem aí para o que está acontecendo' e senti um arrepio quando ela desceu seu toque, ainda por meus braços, porém usando as unhas.

Coloquei minhas mãos timidamente em seus pequenos ombros, apertando-os levemente e fiz com que minhas mãos percorressem do topo de seus braços até a nuca, aplicando uma leve pressão e massageando. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquilo estava muito estranho, mas eu estava ali por um propósito então iria engolir minha vergonha e iria fazer aquilo direito.

Enquanto suas pequenas mãos começavam a deslizar pela minha cintura e costelas, minhas mãos adentraram seus cabelos curtos. Alice abriu os olhos e encarou-me profundamente. Seus olhos azuis estavam maliciosamente divertidos e um pequeno sorriso de lado brotou em meu rosto.

Suas mãos estavam em meus quadris e me obrigava a remexê-los no ritmo da música, ela aproximou seu corpo do meu e sua respiração quente acertava o meu peito, já que era mais alta. Suas mãos correram pelas minhas laterais enquanto eu arranhava levemente suas costas.

Como se fosse combinado, no mesmo tempo que lambi meus lábios secos, ela fez o mesmo e esperava que tivesse sido algo sexy. Um choramingo veio do lugar onde os homens estavam e ambas lançaram olhares questionadores. Jasper e Edward estavam sentados lado a lado com uma pequena distancia entre si, a colcha que cobria a cama estava revirada em suas mãos, que a apertavam com força, como se lutassem para não fazer algo.

Tendo uma ideia nada pura e sendo influenciada pela música eu fiquei atrás de Alice segurando-a pela cintura, e fazendo uma cara – que eu esperava novamente que fosse sexy – posicionei meu nariz em seu pescoço, percorrendo toda sua extensão, encarando principalmente Edward. Conduzi-a para frente, chegando mais perto dos meninos, e cada uma sentou no colo de seu parceiro.

Sabendo o que eu queria, ela sentou de lado no colo de Jasper, como eu fiz com Edward, e ficamos frente a frente. Seus pequenos dedos deslizaram para minhas costas e me puxou para frente, enquanto eu segurava seu rosto delicadamente. Não íamos nos beijar, seria esquisito demais, nojento talvez, eu não queria imaginar, mas eles não precisavam saber disso.

Então quando eu estava bem perto do rosto de minha amiga, um puxão em minha cintura me afastou dela. E a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estava deitada na cama, arfando, enquanto uma porta batia estrondosamente e Edward tinha seu corpo pressionado ao meu, enquanto beijava animalescamente meu pescoço. Era grosseiro e levemente doloroso, porém incrivelmente prazeroso e eu mal podia conter meus gemidos.

Levei minhas mãos até o cabelo bronze que idolatrava e puxei os fios com força, virando minha cabeça para que Edward pudesse ter mais espaço. Eu sentia tudo dez vezes mais intenso. Seus chupões, lambidas, era tudo extremamente instigante.

Não levou cinco minutos para que ele arrancasse com os dentes – literalmente – minha lingerie. Mais três para retirar sua própria roupa e quinze segundos para me colocar de bruços na cama. Não foi delicado, não foi amoroso, não foi nada como Edward Cullen, foi simplesmente extasiante e luxuriante, repleto de prazer e orgasmos múltiplos e quando estávamos satisfeitos eu pude ver o quanto ele se arrependia pelas suas ações.

- Não se preocupe Edward. Você não fez nada de errado.

- Claro que fiz, Bella. Eu fui um monstro, um animal. Não me preocupei com seu bem estar. Foi a surpresa do que você fez que me pegou desprevenido e eu sinto muito.

- Eu não. – disse irritada. – Foi um dos melhores sexos que já fizemos. Eu amo quando fazemos amor, mas isso é algo mais, é algo que mostra que você ama meu corpo.

- Eu vou te mostrar que não preciso de selvageria para idolatrar seu corpo.

Edward me fez deitar no meio da cama minha cabeça descansando confortavelmente nos travesseiros. Beijou-me lentamente nos lábios, aprofundando-o conforme o ritmo continuava constante, sua língua adentrou minha boca e encontrou a minha, era calmo, delicado, derramando sensualidade e proteção ao mesmo tempo. Eu tive vontade de chorar.

Ele distribuiu beijos por toda minha face, pescoço, ombros, braços, peito estômago, e até mesmo costelas, me fazendo rir com cócegas. Eu me senti idolatrada, amada, a rainha do mundo. Fez o mesmo com minhas pernas e quando chegou ao meu ponto mais delicado eu estava extasiada.

Quando ele me penetrou pela segunda vez naquela noite era como se nada mais existisse. Éramos somente Isabella e Edward. Dois amantes, duas almas gêmeas, num único ato, tentando fundir os corpos, tornando-se apenas uma única pessoa, um único pensamento, um único coração.

Eu poderia morrer e estaria feliz, completa, se fosse ao lado do homem ao meu lado, eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Testar todos os limites e ir além de tudo que eu acreditava apenas para poder ficar com ele.

Eu não poderia estar mais completa do que no momento em que tivemos nossos orgasmos juntos, comprovando o fato que eu era dele e ele era meu.

**- x -**

Eu não saberia dizer como terça virou quarta. Era simplesmente uma pergunta que me escapava. Eu não vi o pôr-do-sol, eu não vi o nascer do sol. Tudo que eu via era o verde dos olhos do magnífico homem deitado ao meu lado na cama de casal do hotel. Entrelaçados um no outro, eu e Edward passamos todo o resto do dia juntos, fazendo amor, sexo – as diferenças são gritantes, eu lhes digo – e conversando. Sobre tudo e sobre nada. Fazendo planos para um futuro ligeiramente distante e ao mesmo tempo perto. Eu amei cada segundo e quando dei por mim já era quarta-feira e na parte da manhã iríamos relaxar na piscina e na parte da tarde fazer um passeio pelas ilhas da região, somente eu e Edward. Traduzindo, sexo selvagem na praia!

Alice e Jasper juntaram-se a nós no almoço e era dia de rodízio de frutos do mar. Havia uma mesa central onde estavam distribuídos enormes quantidades de pratos, cada um mais cheiroso que o outro, assim nós quatro começamos a comer um pouco de tudo. Conversamos, rimos, tiramos sarro um do outro, e simplesmente fomos o grupo de amigos que éramos em Nova York.

Porém no meio do almoço, senti uma pequena mudança em Edward. Ele começou a suar em bicas, como eu faço quando estou nervosa demais. Ficou tentando limpar a garganta pelo menos cinco vezes em um minuto e sua respiração acelerou.

- Edward o que você tem?

- Não sei Bella. – me respondeu limpando o suor do rosto com o guardanapo. – Eu me sinto estranho.

- Edward! – gritei quando ele caiu no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça é que ele estivesse engasgado e então a segunda foi que talvez não fosse um engasgo qualquer. Olhei no seu prato e vi a única coisa que fez meu coração parar. Camarão.

Eu nunca poderia esperar que turbulências na primeira classe tinham seu lado obscuro também.

Edward era alérgico a camarões.

* * *

**N/A: Não me matem! **Se querem culpar alguém culpem a Juju! Siiiiim, a que escreve, Protecting You, A Magia do Casamento e A Pensão (propaganda oe!) Ela que mandou eu parar aqui, fato. Então querem reclamar, leiem e comentem na fanfic dela e lá no meio escrevam o quanto vocês estão bravos com ela.

Bom, eu sei que eu demorei um pouco mais que o de costume. Eu realmente lamento, mas andei numa má fase essas duas semanas que passaram, insônia, desânimo... Recaída na depressão, na verdade, sabem como são pessoas problemáticas ¬¬' Eeeeeenfim! Eu estou muito melhor e trabalhei bastante neste capitulo, apesar de não ter ficado nada do que eu queria, porque eu realmente planejava tuuuuuudo completamente diferente. Ia sair bem detalhado e pervertido.

O plano das duas ia ser mais picante, apesar de que algumas pessoas não vão gostar nem desse pouquinho que eu escrevi, mas eu pensei já que elas estão no Caribe é bom ser uma porra-louca de vez em quando. Espero que continuem acompanhando e lembrem-se, se tiverem algum pedido de lugar, ou idéia, eu vou com certeza tentar colocar.

Tenho também uma má noticia, bem minhas aulas começam amanhã e eu infelizmente tenho muita coisa pra fazer, tanto que tenho acordado sete horas da manhã, porque meus professores amados – notem o sarcasmo – passaram trabalhos pela internet. Espero que compreendam e esperem pelos capítulos que com certeza virão. Talvez não rapidamente, mas sempre que tiver tempo irei escrever.

Quero pedir desculpas pelo capitulo mal escrito, eu sei que ficou ruim, mas melhor isso do que nada, eu acho. Porém eu ficaria muito feliz se mandassem uma review só dizendo um oi, pra mim me animar, ainda não estou 100%. Obrigada a todos que colocaram a fanfic nos favoritos e alerta, espero que aqueles que não comentam comentem agora. Estarei esperando mais reviews, apesar de não merecer.

No próximo capitulo um novo personagem entra. Quem será? Reviews para saber.

Beijos.

Kate Simon Cullen

* * *

Momento propaganda: Querem ler uma fanfic linda, que essa autora ama de paixão?

**Shades and Colors** é a fanfic que eu estou amando há algum tempo já. Chequem ela nos meus favoritos!


	5. Qdo há Leões Doentes, Lobos fazem festa

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence. Se isso fosse verdade eu estaria em Forks deitada confortavelmente com Edward Cullen ao meu lado.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahh meus amores! Eu amo muito vocês! Minha inspiração são suas reviews, então continuem mandando! Então vamos responder as reviews e lá embaixo falo com vocês de novo.

**Kagome Juh:** Juju sua... Sua... Cara eu não tem palavras. Quando eu vi que você comentou em todos os capítulos eu realmente chorei. É uma honra ter você lendo minha fanfic, você sabe que eu sou sua fã desde sempre e que qualquer piada sem graça que vc fizer eu rir porque eu simplesmente te idolatro. Espero que realmente esteja gostando dessa fanfic aqui. Beijos, eu te amo Jujubs!

**Alline Viana:** Sim o Edward sabia que era alérgico, vai ficar claro nas primeiras linhas desse capitulo. Espero que eu tenha atingido suas expectativas! Beijos!

**Bella Brandon Cullen:** Ahh que bom que gostou. Sim teremos um novo personagem, só não me mate quando ver quem é UHAUEHAEHAUHE. Beijos!

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** De novo uma review enooorme! Eu amoo isso, mas eu to meio corrida então vou comentar as partes importantes, Alice é louca fato, Edward Cullen é a pessoa mais romântica e sexy do mundo inteirinho. Ainda bem que pensa assim, tipo, quando não importa quando o próximo capitulo será postado, e simplesmente que ele venha. Isso vai me dar forças. Beijos!

**Mariana B.:** Sério que não passou pela sua cabeça? O.o' meldels. Ele vai ficar bem, relaxa. Personagem novo mais pra baixo. Beijos!

**Carol Venâncio:** Okay, eu realmente fiquei surpresa de você pensar que ela não ia fazer sucesso, é a clássica versão de Sexo, Drogas e Rock n' Roll, ela DEFINITIVAMENTE ia fazer sucesso. UAEUAHUEHUAE. Ahh, que bom que eu escrevo bem, ou pelo menos o suficiente pra ter algumas leitoras fiéis. Eu sabia que ia passar pela cabeça das mais pervertidas algo do gênero UHAEHAUHEUHAE. Uow, os meninos devem cair em cima. Eles são tão bobos quanto a fantasias sexuais. -.- Não, a viagem está de pé relaxaaa! Espero que goste do capitulo! Beijos!

**Gabriella Vassaliades:** Primeiro, eu amei o seu nome, é espanhol, português ou o quê? Segundo eu estou muuuuuito honrada em eu ser a primeira fanfic onde você comentou em 3 anos! :O Eu entendo essa coisa de progresso e tals, mas realmente mande reviews para as fanfics que você le. Sério, você não sabe como dá uma coisa dentro da gente toda vez que você vê na sua caixinha de entrada 'você tem uma nova mensagem'. Ahhh os lemons são parte principal, e fico feliz que uma pervertida de primeira (suas palavras) tenha gostado! Eu sei que foi maldade, mas pediram! O e além do mais eu to tentando não demorar, os estudos tão foda, mas eu to fazendo meu possível. Olha que eu vou puxar sua orelha mesmo se você não comentar mais hein! Eu gosto de pessoas fiéis e que comentam cada capitulo. u.u Ah *-* você não gosta mas ainda assim gostou? Isso é incrível, quem tem você como leitora deve levantar as mãos pro céu, realmente. Desculpas pelo que filhaaa! Você num tem que se desculpar de nada. Eu só espero que meus capitulo continuem atingindo suas expectativas. Então por favor comente sempre! Beijos!

**Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2****:** Que bom que gostou, não importa quando ler, o importante é ler e continuar sempre! Beijos!

**Jeen V.:** Mano, para de mudar o seu nome! O Cada semana ta diferente! UAHEHUAEHAEH Essa porra? Bom provavelmente é a porra que saiu do Edward e da Bella, um pouco do Jasper e da Alice. UAHEAHUEUHAEUAUHEUAHUHAEUHAE Gostou né amiga! Eu sou uma palhaça mesmo. Lebres, é verdade, é mais chique né? UHAHEAUHEAE vou pensar em mudar o nome deles! Flagra da Alice é Mara. Meu hentai foi perfeito! E como você adivinhou que ele que vai aparecer? ._.' Você tem bola de cristal? UHAEUHAUEUHAE Beijos minha fofa! Dia 20 de novembro é noziz (afinal o meu vestibular é só 15 de novembro)!

**Jubs-vj:** UAHEUHAEHUE Obrigada por esperar! As aulas são uma merda. Sem hospital baby e sem lemon neste capitulo, me perdoe. Beijos e continue ai!

**HelenEmillyRPM:** ahh eu bom *-* Espero que continue amando. Beijos!

**Ana Alice Matos:** UAHEUHAEUH Que bom que gostou do momento fofo e dos quentes (6). Espero mais reviews suas! Beijos!

**Gabi J':** Oie, ahh ta aqui, mas não se anime não, sem lemon :/ mas não desista eu to meio enrolada mas vai sair eu prometo! Beijos.

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

Capitulo 5 – Quando os Leões Estão Doentes os Lobos Fazem a Festa

.

.

.

- Você está mesmo bem? – perguntei pelo que me parecia ser a milésima vez em sete minutos.

- Positivo, Bella. Foi só uma reação alérgica, eu tomei a injeção e estou aqui. Tudo que eu preciso fazer é descansar por hoje e não comer nada além de bolacha água e sal e tomar água. Parece que eu nunca tive uma reação alérgica. – ele me respondeu sorrindo. Sim! O Bastardo estava sorrindo! Depois de quase ter me matado do coração o desgraçado ainda tira uma com a minha cara.

- Tudo bem então. Eu vou falar com a gerência, enquanto isso não ouse fazer nada a não ser ficar deitado e assistir televisão. – disse sentando na beira da cama para colocar minha rasteirinha.

- Bella. – começou suspirando. – Eles não tiveram culpa, foi apenas uma troca no nome dos pratos, poderia ter acontecido coisas piores. Não se preocupe. – nesse momento ele me puxou pela cintura até que eu estivesse deitada por cima dele. – Fique aqui comigo um pouco. Estou com saudades de você.

- Edward, nós estamos juntos sem nos separarmos a quatro dias e meio. Você deve estar cansado de mim, isso sim.

- Eu nunca ficaria cansado de você, eu só estou com saudade de te namorar. Ficar abraçadinho e não fazer nada. Essa noite podemos fazer isso, já que a senhorita vai cortar todo o meu planejamento.

- Isso mesmo, não seremos mais lebres. – pelo menos por essa noite, pensei.

- Lebres? Não éramos coelhos? – ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu tive que rir. Beijei levemente seus lábios e me rendi a algo mais profundo quando segurou minha cintura.

Edward nunca tinha sido o tipo de garoto que se machucava facilmente. Compenetrado nos estudos e em atividades que se localizavam no interior da casa era diferente de Emmett quem teve vários ossos quebrados e pontos. Meu noivo nunca levara nenhum. Seu único "defeito", se é que podemos chamar isso de defeito. Por isso, quando algo, mesmo que um pequeno corte, era visível em seu dedo, todos davam seu ataque de pânico. Edward era muito importante para qualquer um que o conhecia e amava-o.

Depois de alguns minutos de amasso, relutantemente levantei da cama e vesti minhas sandálias.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou-me.

- Cancelar o passeio até as ilhas vizinhas. Com você desse jeito não podemos fazer, faremos outro dia.

- Nem pense nisso. – pegou minha mão beijando as articulações. – Vá ao passeio, provavelmente eu irei dormir a tarde inteira e então à noite nós podemos namorar.

- E deixar você sozinho, eu acho que não.

- Por favor, Bella, por mim. Eu quero que você se divirta e então quando formos novamente você já conhecerá os locais e poderemos fazer outras coisas mais interessantes. – ele piscou maliciosamente para mim.

Edward nunca fora egoísta e apesar de eu querer muito ir ao passeio, preferia ficar ao lado dele, apenas abraçadinha, como ele mesmo sugeriu. Porém era uma briga perdida contra ele. Me faria ir ao maldito passeio custe o que custasse e eu não queria discutir com ele.

- Muito bem, mas irei voltar mais cedo. – ele abriu a boca para me contrariar, porém prontamente acrescentei. – É isso, ou nada de passeio.

- Tudo bem. – concordou emburrado.

Despedi-me dele em alguns minutos, relembrando-o das limitações que o médico impôs e prometi que iria voltar em menos de algumas horas. Ficar longe de Edward não seria fácil, especialmente com ele "doente" assim. Eu só esperava que nessas férias nenhum problema maior surgisse. Porém era eu quem estava ali. Isabella Swan.

O imã para problemas.

**- x -**

O píer estava lotado. Casais, com ou sem filhos, andavam calmamente apreciando a vista e olhando interessadamente os barcos luxuosos parados ali para os passeios. Um deles seria o meu, porém, no meio de todo aquele mar, não de água, mas sim de gente, seria impossível encontrá-lo.

Eu sabia o nome do guia e só. Segundo a recepcionista quando fizemos a reserva ele era facilmente identificável. O nome do barco era Quileute Wolf então não seria difícil encontrar, certo? Errado. Todos os barcos estavam muito juntos e eram muitos, eu ficaria ali o dia inteiro e nunca encontraria. Foi nessa procura que fui de encontro a alguém. Bella desastrada entra em ação.

- Me desculpe. – disse para a pessoa.

- Não se preocupe. – disse uma voz rouca que então deu uma risada baixa.

Olhando o homem a minha frente eu me senti insignificante. Era um moreno, de cabelos curtos e pele aparentemente macia, traços indígenas, simplesmente gigante. Ultrapassando os dois metros. Seu sorriso era perfeito, os dentes brancos alinhados e seus olhos transpareciam seu divertimento.

- Você precisa de ajuda?

- Na verdade sim. Eu estou procurando Jacob. Tenho um passeio agendado.

- Muito bem, você acaba de encontrá-lo. Você deve ser Isabella Swan. – disse ele piscando pra mim. Isso foi uma cantada, oi?

- Bella. Cullen. – era bom começar a treinar. Com um aperto de mão nós fomos até o barco e pudemos sair da marina.

- Então, o que gostaria de conhecer? – perguntou assim que entramos em alto mar.

- Algumas das ilhas vizinhas, meu noivo não pode vir, então me pediu para conhecer. Segundo ele eu serei a guia quando melhorar.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou tentando puxar uma conversa leve.

- Reação alérgica. Trocaram os nomes dos pratos no restaurante do hotel e ele acabou comendo camarão. – suspirei. Será que ele estava realmente bem sozinho?

- Eu não sou alérgico a nada, mas minha esposa é alérgica a camarão também.

- Você é casado? – e eu achando que ele tava me cantando.

- Sim, há quase um ano já. Moramos aqui na ilha desde pequenos e sempre fomos amigos, do tipo que briga por tudo, uma coisa leva a outra e então acabamos juntos.

Eu podia ver a devoção dele para com ela pela sua voz. Que fofo.

Conforme a tarde foi passando Jake, como ele me pediu para chamá-lo depois de algum tempo, me mostrou praticamente todas as melhores vistas da região além de me contar várias histórias engraçadas de clientes que já haviam feito o passeio em seu barco. Erm... _Odeio o duplo sentido_. O pôr-do-sol era uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já havia visto, porém ali. No meio do nada, somente com água cristalina e nada de nuvens na imensidão do céu era a coisa mais emocionante e profunda de todo o mundo. Eu imaginava como seria casar num lugar daqueles.

- Bella?

- Huh? – virei o rosto encontrando o olhar preocupado de Jacob.

- O que foi? Por que está chorando?

Limpei a pequena lágrima que havia escorrido ao pensar o quão perfeito seria casar com Edward num lugar daquele, só eu e ele, ninguém mais.

- Nada, foi apenas um pensamento feliz.

Retornamos ao píer, relativamente vazio, quando já era noite. Jake me ajudou a desembarcar. Caminhamos até o lobby do hotel ainda conversando. Ele era de uma companhia agradável e parecia que o conhecia há séculos.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje Jake.

- Eu também Bella. O que acha de marcarmos um encontro de casais. Você então poderá conhecer Nessie.

- Claro, por que não?

- Ótimo. Que tal sexta depois do meu expediente?

- Combinado. Até mais Jake. – abracei-o apertadamente. Porém antes que eu pudesse me separar, algo o arrancou de perto de mim.

Quando eu olhei melhor pude ver Edward Cullen, meu futuro marido com uma cara nada amigável. Aquilo não seria legal. Aquilo seria mais que uma briga se eu não impedisse. Seria uma turbulência. Não qualquer uma, afinal estávamos na primeira classe. E apesar de gostar daquele termo, nessa hora, apenas tentava pensar em algo que controlasse meu noivo.

A única ideia que atravessou minha mente foi, sexo selvagem. Bem, que não tem vara, pesca com a boca. A única coisa que ia acontecer é ter um salão inteiro de pessoas olhando pra você só isso. Respira, um, dois, três, e vai.

- Edward. – chamei sussurradamente. Ele virou com o rosto franzido e eu não pensei mais. Agarrei seu rosto e tasquei o melhor beijo que eu podia. Só esperava que Jacob fosse inteligente o suficiente para sumir.

* * *

**N/A:** Heeeeey baby! Feliz dia das Crianças! (: presentinho pra vocês. Então eu sei que eu devia ter tomado vergonha na cara e ter postado há séculos, mas não deu. Perguntem pra minha mãe, ela não vai mentir juro. Eu to indo pra escola as 7:00 e to chegando em casa as 20:30. Ta punk o negócio e tudo por causa do ENEM (que não foi, mas eu fiquei feliz por isso :D) e por causa dos vestibas. Terceiro ano é phoda :/ Porém eu trouxe agora esse poquinho pra vocês, eu prometo que no próximo eu capricho e coloco lemons, é que nesse aqui não deu nada certo e o capitulo não ficou nada legal :/ estou cansada demais mentalmente pra conseguir escrever algo decente.

Espero que me perdoem e continuem mandando reviews.

Agradecendo a todos os que mandaram reviews, colocaram a fic nos favoritos e alerta. Para aqueles que não mandaram review e leram, **fuck you e mande review neste capitulo**! :D

Amo vocês!

Beijos, KSC.

* * *

**PS:** eu não sei quando vou postar novamente, mas não desistam de mim! Eu não vou desistir da Fanfic. :D


	6. Mon Coeur a Toi

**Disclaimer –** _Twilight_ não me pertence. Se isso fosse verdade eu estaria em Forks deitada confortavelmente com Edward Cullen ao meu lado.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi. :~ Tudo bem? Então eu vou pedir mil perdões! Eu sei que vocês não deveriam me perdoar e nem se quer ler a continuação, muito menos a N/A mas eu vou ser breve. Eu comecei a fazer faculdade. Estou fazendo Pedagogia na Universidade Federal de São Carlos no Campus Sorocaba (se alguém estiver por lá vocês me encontram na turma 010), e também comecei a trabalhar. E MEU DEUS QUE MERDA É TRABALHAR. UAHUEAUHEHAUE Enfim acho que deu pra entender mais ou menos. Eu sei que não é desculpa mas é a pura verdade, mas ainda assim, um ano e sei lá quanto depois estou continuando! Eu vou me esforçar litros pra tentar terminar esse negócio. Eu prometo que vou responder as reviews no capítulo que vem, porque ele vai existir! Continuem cobrando de mim que eu volto um dia.

* * *

**PS:** O nome do capitulo vem da música I Belong to You do Muse, que por acaso estava na trilha sonora de New Moon, o que acabou com a minha graça porque agora todo mundo vai pensar que eu roubei a música da trilha sonora, quando na verdade eu já a amava há muito tempo.

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

Capitulo 6 – Mon Coeur a Toi.

.

.

.

Quando eu tinha quinze anos eu sempre dizia que nunca iria casar, ter pais separados não ajudava em prós para um pensamento de vida feliz para sempre. Ser uma moleca também não. Apesar de ser a pessoa mais desastrada da América eu gostava de correr na areia quente e subir nas árvores secas de Phoenix. Assim eu cresci não querendo compromissos, muito menos casar, porém as coisas mudaram; aos quinze dizia nunca; aos dezesseis algum dia; aos dezessete quando eu tivesse estabilidade profissional e realização pessoal; aos dezoito eu conheci Edward.

No momento em que ele me pediu em casamento, logo depois da saída usual da "gangue", não tinha ideia do que eu pensava quando mais nova, quanto podia recusar aquilo, o quão ingênua era por pensar que meu casamento pudesse ser comparado a vida de meus pais.

Eu disse sim.

E entendia o que meu noivo pensava e sentia naquele momento. Ciúme é um sentimento intenso e malicioso que corrói e te deixa cego.

- Edward, olhe pra mim. – pedi ajoelhando a sua frente. Seus membros estavam tensos e sua mandíbula trancada. Suspirando a falta de resposta sentei ao seu lado e me enfiei debaixo de seu braço descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro e envolvendo seu corpo num abraço. – Eu te amo sabe. Eu descobri isso logo na pior noite da minha vida, imagine quão irônico isso é. – comentei com um tom de 'aliás'.

Sabia que começar essa história o faria prestar atenção em mim, afinal eu nunca a contara para ele. Seu braço envolveu meus ombros e juntos deitamos na cama, seu corpo ainda tenso, tinha se soltado apenas minimamente.

- Nós tínhamos saído como toda sexta e depois havíamos combinado de fazer um arrastão pelos clubes da cidade. Coisas de Alice. – disse rindo. – Então estávamos no terceiro clube e uma loira-arruivada aparece. Você sorri para ela como se fossem velhos amigos. Ali e Jazz dançavam junto com Rose e Em, enquanto eu fiquei segurando uma baita vela. Acho que você não percebeu quando eu saí e simplesmente desapareci. Eu comecei a pensar e divagar sobre o turbilhão de informações que eu estava sentindo. Como eu pudera me apaixonar tão rápido e fácil pelo meu melhor amigo? Ao entrar novamente no local encontrei você rindo e se divertindo. E apesar de querer que você estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo comigo eu saberia te amar em silêncio. Aquela foi a pior noite da minha vida porque eu descobri que eu nunca seria boa o suficiente para Edward Cullen.

Ao final do meu pequeno discurso, ele tinha pressionado nossos corpos e enterrado sua cabeça em meus cabelos.

- Sexta-feira temos um encontro. Jacob quer conhecer meu noivo e amigos, e eu quero muito conhecer a esposa dele. – disse esperando que ele novamente pirasse, em vez disso fui recebida com uma rodada de risadas.

Edward pressionou seus lábios aos meus docemente, claramente com um pedido de desculpas. Crescendo cada vez mais intensamente, rolei para cima dele onde meu quadril ficou posicionado exatamente em cima de sua ereção.

Investi meu quadril para frente sentindo a fricção que eu tanto desejava. Edward simplesmente respirou profundamente parecendo ter sido pego de surpresa. Suas mãos voaram para minha cintura me apertando contra si, enquanto sua boca procurava pela minha. Eu sentia que o sexo de desculpas que eu planejava iria ser maravilhoso. Mas antes eu precisava fazer uma coisa.

Soltando-me rapidamente de meu futuro marido, peguei o telefone enquanto sentia-o tentar tirar minha roupa, digitei rapidamente os botões e colocando o fone em meu ouvido enquanto ajudava Edward a tirar sua própria roupa. No terceiro toque a pessoa atendeu.

- Alice, não apareça em nosso quarto se você preza sua vida, falo com você amanhã. – e sem mais desliguei, lançando-me em direção a boxer vermelha que ele usava.

Arranhando suas coxas, tirei-a com meus dentes e ali estávamos nós, arfando, completamente descabelados, prontos para o sexo mais intenso da viagem. **Bring it on!** Como se fosse um leão, caçando sua indefesa presa, ele lançou-se para cima de mim virando-me de bruços na cama. Sabendo o que queria, fiquei de joelhos e cotovelos com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, como eu adorava o lado bruto do meu anjo.

- Bella... – sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela minha coxa e nádegas. – Quando nós terminarmos hoje, você não vai conseguir fechar as pernas de tão dolorida e friccionada você estará. Quando isso acontecer eu vou ser bonzinho o suficiente para pedir um balde de gelo e enquanto eu chupo um por um eu irei te chupar para melhorar o seu estado. Estamos entendidos?

Oh. Meu Santo. O. B.

Eu gemi profundamente. Só aquelas palavras já me haviam deixado numa situação de enchente. Nossos corpos nus se tocaram enquanto nos beijávamos, arranhava as costas de Edward enquanto ele se apertava contra mim. Empurrei-o deitado na cama e sentei em seu peito de costas para seu rosto e abaixando-me capturando seu membro entre meus lábios, enquanto minha feminilidade ficava na linha de visão dos queridos olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

Deixei minha língua percorrer toda sua extensão mordendo-o levemente, antes de colocar tudo na boca, fazendo-o delirar. Seus longos dedos de pianista se enrolaram em meus cabelos enquanto puxava minha cabeça para frente e para trás num movimento contínuo. Os gemidos que saiam do fundo de sua garganta eram altos e profundos, quem passasse na frente de nossa suíte teria certeza do que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Quando eu o senti tocar o fundo da minha garganta, ele gozou violentamente. Sentei-me corretamente e olhei por cima do ombro com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito.

- Foi bom o suficiente? – indaguei.

Os olhos fechados se abriram para se mostrar completamente escuros, banhados de luxúria e sem nem ao menos me responder, Edward simplesmente me puxou pela cintura, fazendo-me arquear as costas enquanto seus lábios e língua se encaixavam enlouquecedoramente em meu ponto mais sensível.

Sua língua se enrolou em meu clitóris enquanto sugava todo o líquido que escapava de meus lábios inferiores. Eu não conseguia me segurar e sabia que tudo acabaria em pouco tempo. Suas mãos massageavam meus seios, puxando-os sedutoramente. Nossas respirações eram alteradas. Assim cheguei ao meu ápice.

Eu podia sentir todo nosso desejo acumulado, toda a raiva que ele sentira mais cedo, todo o ciúme, todo o amor. Edward descansou sua cabeça em minha barriga por um momento, antes que eu levasse minhas mãos até seu rosto e o puxasse para beijá-lo levemente nos lábios, enquanto deitava-o na cama, e posicionava-me diretamente em seu quadril.

Enquanto trocávamos olhares, eu pude sentir suas mãos adentrando os fios do meu cabelo e segurando minha cabeça delicadamente, enquanto o verde de seus olhos, avaliavam meu rosto como se eu fosse à coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Quando começamos a nos atacar mais cedo, eu previ um sexo selvagem, mas naquele momento, sentindo meu peito pequeno em comparação ao que eu sentia por Edward, eu sabia que a coisa certa fazer era amor.

Encostei minha testa a dele, nunca quebrando o olhar. Meu coração martelava fortemente em meu peito e minha respiração era escassa. Quando seu membro deslizou para dentro de minha feminilidade eu pensei que poderia morrer ali e nada me importaria. O modo com que ele tocou meus quadris, o jeito com que ele respirou minha essência, o 'eu te amo' que disse quando atingimos o orgasmo juntos, tudo me fez querer parar o tempo e simplesmente ficar deitada ali, naquele abraço tão confortável, que mostrava o quanto ele me amava.

Porém tudo que é bom acaba rápido, e assim eu cai no sono, enquanto murmurávamos palavras um para o outro.

Edward. Eu te amo.

**- x -**

Okay. Você sabe quando está tendo um pesadelo quando nada está certo. Certo?

Errado.

Não estava certo eu acordar sozinha na cama depois de uma noite regada a sexo.

Não estava certo, Alice estar pulando em cima de mim, enquanto esse seria o trabalho de Edward.

Não estava certo o fato de que eu tinha chupões demais no pescoço.

Espera. Deleta esse ultimo comentário, isso estava completamente certo. Entretanto eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha sido deixada na mão dessa fada de meia tigela. Lançando um olhar revoltado na direção da minha querida futura irmã, sai da cama em direção ao banheiro.

Pretendia tomar um banho rápido, colocar meu biquíni e encontrar Edward. Porém a maligna criatura anã, tinha outros planos. Sem ao menos ser delicada, me empurrou sentada na banheira e abriu as torneiras para que ela enchesse, enquanto isso, prendeu meu cabelo num coque, deixando meu rosto livre para passar milhares de cremes.

- Alice! – guinchei quando ela simplesmente agarrou meu seio esquerdo.

- Bella o que é esse roxo? – exclamou apontando para a marca escura na parte de cima, claramente os dentes do meu noivo. – Ele poderia ter tomado mais cuidado com meu material.

- Material? – inquiri confusa.

- Exato.

- Alice, o que está acontecendo? – minhas sobrancelhas estavam enrugadas em confusão, o que ela estava planejando?

- Você vai ser uma boa menina enquanto eu arrumo você para mais tarde.

- Mais tarde? O que tem mais tarde?

- Segundo Edward vocês iam sair com um casal que trabalha aqui na ilha.

- Não Alice, isso é só sexta, hoje ainda é quinta.

- Não Bella, hoje é sexta. – disse ela rindo levemente.

- Não pode ser! Eu briguei com Edward na quarta à noite, e isso foi ontem, hoje é quinta.

- Bella. – disse como se eu fosse uma criança mal criada que não entendia o que os adultos estavam dizendo. – Você passou o dia inteiro aqui ontem. Vocês se quer saíram para comer!

Minha boca se abriu num 'o' surpreso. Um dia inteiro, na cama com Edward Cullen. Isso é nome de um show como a Oprah, ou Caldeirão do Huck, fato. Mas deixando isso de lado, a ideia me parecia ser surreal, tão impossível que minha melhor amiga me estendeu o celular para que eu pudesse checar.

Sexta-feira. Oito e meia da manha. Oh meu Deus, eu precisava aprender a controlar meu apelo sexual. Ainda desacreditada, Alice continuou seus afazeres. Aplicou alguns produtos em meu cabelo, na água colocou essências florais e várias outras coisas que eu não conseguiria saber o que significam.

- Mas Alice, vamos jantar, isso é daqui umas doze horas!

- Você precisa estar maravilhosa, tanto para antes quanto para depois. Não discuta.

- Depois? – perguntei curiosa. – O que vai ter depois.

- Você vai ver... Daqui umas doze horas.

Maldita pixie.

**- x - **

O dia se arrastou lentamente. Várias puxadas de cabelo depois, depilações que tiram até sua alma, pedicure e manicure, eu estava pronta. Jasper e Edward não foram vistos por mim pelo dia todo, apesar de eu escutar suas vozes às vezes na saleta da frente, enquanto eu fui obrigada a ficar no banheiro. Eu não fazia ideia do que eles estavam tramando.

Às sete horas da noite em ponto eu estava pronta. Num vestido xadrez, sandálias rasteiras, tiara com o cabelo encaracolado, sem brincos com um relógio emprestado de Alice e o cordão com o símbolo da família Cullen, qual Edward me dera quando me pediu em casamento, junto com o anel de noivado; eu estava extremamente fofa e pronta.

Liberada para sair do banheiro, caminhei até a saleta da frente onde meu futuro noivo me aguardava vestido com uma jeans escura, camisa de botões branca, com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo e um tênis preto. Seu cabelo na desorganização usual, ficou apenas ainda mais bagunçado quando ele passou os dedos por seus fios arruivados, e sem eu perceber soltei um suspiro apaixonado. Edward Cullen ainda ia ser minha morte.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido quando me abraçou pela cintura e enterrou seu nariz em meus cabelos, respirando profundamente. – Totalmente deliciosa. Não sei se conseguirei esperar o jantar antes da sobremesa.

Oh. Meu. Nokia Music Express.

Eu acho que tinha sido uma má ideia não usar calcinha, o vestido ficaria molhado. Coloquei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocando um arrepio por todo o seu corpo e um pequeno grunhido. Antes que pudéssemos avançar ainda mais, Alice apareceu atrás de mim e começou a gritar com meu noivo sobre como ele iria amassar meu vestido, tirar meu batom e coisas idiotas como isso.

Quando nos comportamos, ela nos liberou pela noite. Edward e eu saímos do quarto de mãos dadas e descemos até o lobby do hotel, onde Jacob e uma mulher, que não parecia ter mais do que 25 anos encontravam-se em pé num canto esperando-nos.

- Jacob! – exclamei abraçando-o. – Este é meu noivo Edward Cullen. Edward, este é Jacob o melhor guia.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão, pude ver que Edward, estava muito mais relaxado do que da primeira vez que ele vira Jacob, o que era um alívio para mim.

- Esta é Nessie, minha esposa. – apresentou. – Esta é Bella, a perdida. – riu o moreno.

- É um prazer. – riu baixo a mulher a minha frente. Ela parecia ser bastante tímida, mas não desconfortável com nossa presença.

- O prazer é meu. – disse abraçando-a levemente. – Então, onde vamos jantar? – perguntei.

- Bom, estava pensando num lugar que nós gostamos muito, é pequeno e simples, mas a comida é ótima. – disse Jacob.

- Perfeito. – replicou Edward. Então caminhamos calmamente até o lugar. Os homens na frente conversando sobre... Coisas de homens, e eu com Nessie atrás conversando sobre... Coisas de mulheres.

A noite estava agradável. Uma leve brisa balançava as folhas dos coqueiros e amenizava o calor que fazia naquela região do mundo. Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao restaurante de destino, que mais parecia uma barraquinha de praia, mas até aí, não achei nada estranho já que ali tudo poderia ser do jeito que quisesse que seria maravilhoso.

Sentamos numa mesa, cada casal de um lado, pedimos as bebidas e enquanto olhávamos o cardápio, Jacob e Nessie diziam seus pratos favoritos. Tudo ali parecia delicioso e cada vez ficava mais difícil de se escolher o que gostaríamos de provar. No fim, decidimos por pedir lagosta e salmão, junto com alguns acompanhamentos.

O jantar fora mais proveitoso do que pensei que seria. Rimos bastante com Jake contando algumas histórias de alguns clientes e Nessie falando sobre como era diferente morar ali do que numa cidade grande. Edward estava a vontade segurando minha mão e por vezes beijando-a, despreocupado com vida.

O Caribe estava sendo uma das melhores experiências da minha vida. Mas eu nunca poderia esperar o que aconteceria mais tarde, depois que nos despedíssemos de nossos novos amigos.

Turbulência de primeira classe não cobriria o que eu e Edward aprontamos naquela madrugada de sexta para sábado.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradecendo a:** Gabriella Vassiliades**, Mih Yamauti,** Kagome Juh**, Bianca, **Dany Cullen**, aninha matos, **s2 Haylay s2**, Bella Estephenny, **Carol Venâncio**, Tamiris Rivarola, **Julietta**, niih Valim, ** Cullen**, catarina, **Mary Hinatinha**, Raphaella Paiva, **vera**, Nessinha Cullen, **Rii Cullen**, Luisa's dreamer attitude e **Baa Cullen** que comentaram nesse capítulo. Acho que não me esqueci de ninguém, mas se esqueci me perdoem.

Obrigada leitoras novas que me fizeram lembrar que eu tenho uma fanfic parada e que preciso continuar. Então enviem mais reviews que o próximo capitulo deve sair nos próximos dez anos... Brinks! AUHEUAHEUAEHAHUE

Mas eu acho que deverá ter mais dois ou três capítulos no máximo. Eu prometo que aviso.

Beijos!

**KSC**.


	7. Ultima Turbulência no Paraíso?

**Disclaimer –** Twilight & Cia não me pertence. Sou apenas uma sortuda por ter lido essa série maravilhosa que eu vou obrigar cada um dos meus alunos a lerem quando for diretora da escola. UHAEUHAUHEAHUEU.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE!**_ Leiam a drabble que eu postei, **The Edge**! Está no meu profile!

* * *

**N/A:** Olha só eu já estou aqui! Nem demorei muito pra voltar vá! Então, mais uma vez obrigada pelas rewiews! Vocês fazem meu dia com elas. Espero que esse capitulo esteja digno de mais reviews também! Essa primeira N/A vai ser curtinha assim mesmo, falo com vocês lá embaixo, assim como colocarei as respostas das suas reviews!

* * *

**Trilha Sonora do Capítulo:** Like a G6 – Far East Movement feat. The Cataracs & Dev (vocês vão saber a hora de apertar o play)

* * *

_**Turbulências de Primeira Classe**_

.

Capítulo 7 – A Última Turbulência no Paraíso?

.

.

.

Naquela noite, depois que nos despedimos de Jacob e Nessie onde trocamos e-mails e todas as coisas que precisávamos para nos comunicar, Edward me conduziu para um caminho diferente daquele que teríamos que ir para voltar ao hotel.

Contornamos uma pequena área de vegetação que havia perto do quiosque onde jantamos e seguimos pela praia em direção contrária das instalações da ilha. A luz da lua iluminava nosso caminho com uma coloração branca e que deixava a areia brilhante e nossa pele com uma cor perolada. Seguindo meu noivo sem questioná-lo, pois sabia que ele não iria me contar nada, afinal quantas vezes já ele não me surpreendia com algo diferente em nossas viagens?

Quando já estávamos a uma boa distância em que só ouvíamos o barulho das ondas ele parou e voltou-se para mim. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e amorosos enquanto encarava os meus castanhos. Eu não fazia ideia do que aconteceria e quando abri a boca para perguntar, ele simplesmente colocou um dedo em meus lábios impedindo-me de falar.

- Você me contou, há dois dias, como foi a noite que você percebeu que me amava. – começou. – Nada mais justo então que eu lhe conte a minha história. – sorriu abertamente.

- Tudo bem. – respondi suspirando.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e sentou na areia me puxando para sentar de frente a ele, intercalando nossas pernas. Ficamos um tempo nos olhando, e antes de começar se curvou e beijou-me suavemente.

- No dia em que eu percebi que eu te amava, nós havíamos nos conhecido faziam cerca de duas a três semanas. – ele iniciou sorrindo e com um olhar distante, como se revivesse as lembranças. – Mas isso não me impediu de estar completamente envolvido na pessoa que você era. Na verdade o que eu nunca te contei é que eu já havia te visto e te observava antes mesmo de começarmos a conversar. Nós nos conhecemos mais ou menos no segundo semestre de nosso primeiro ano. Tudo por causa de Alice e Emmett que estavam ficando de saco cheio de ouvir sobre a 'garota de olhos chocolates que ficava na biblioteca'. – riu, enquanto via minha surpresa. – É claro que eu não era um tarado da machadinha, mas no nosso primeiro semestre eu te observava de longe e você sabe como eu era tímido naquela época. Foi então que meus irmãos chegaram até os seus primos e se apresentaram e os quatro começaram a se dar bem e nós dois nos juntamos a eles por serem quem são.

Edward pausou, suspirando e olhando as ondas calmas naquela noite. Entrelacei meus dedos aos dele levando sua mão ao meu rosto, beijando suas costas.

- Eu já havia me apaixonado pela Bella distante. Por aquela garota que eu nem ao menos conhecia, mas que de alguma forma dizia muito pelo jeito que segurava um livro, ou que olhava para fora da janela quando divagava. Mas quando eu conheci a verdadeira Bella, aquela que ria das minhas piadas tímidas, de minhas bolas-foras, tudo se tornou muito mais claro pra mim, e eu prometi que faria algo assim que eu percebesse que ela também sentisse algo por mim. Eu mantive minha promessa e aqui estamos hoje.

- Eu te amo Edward. – disse sorrindo e beijando-o.

Ficamos ainda algum tempo ali, apenas curtindo o momento e apreciando nossa companhia. Foi fácil depois de alguns minutos começarmos a nos despir e fazer amor à luz da lua.

**- x -**

Já era quase manhã de sábado quando voltamos para nosso quarto. Mas o sono não estava nem um pouco nos perturbando. Na verdade o que havia acontecido na praia havia sido apenas um aquecimento para o que faríamos naquele quarto.

É claro que não darei os detalhes sórdidos, já que naquela noite acontecera coisas tão mais picantes. Mas pra deixá-las com água na boca, eu perdi o fôlego. No mínimo umas três vezes, se é que me entendem.

Dormimos poucas horas antes que Alice e Jasper viessem nos chamar para o café da manhã e podermos aproveitar nosso ultimo dia de verdade naquele maravilhoso lugar.

Claro que eu não poderia reclamar, afinal eu não deveria ter ido para a cama, mentira, ter ido dormir, porque pra cama eu havia ido há muito tempo, quase oito da manhã. Na verdade eu deveria me orgulhar da minha situação, meu noivo era tão perfeito que me parecia um desperdício não aproveitar o Caribe.

Como sempre, Alice organizou nosso dia, iriamos a praia, fazer um passeio, depois almoçaríamos e a tarde ficaríamos na piscina e mais tarde iriamos sair, eu não sabia para onde, até aquele momento, mas ela disse que logo saberia. Como eu odiava aquilo... Ainda assim, estava feliz que voltaríamos para nossa casa e poderia me focar com os preparativos do casamento dali alguns meses.

Assim aproveitei o dia ao máximo ao lado de Edward, mal sabendo do plano da pequena duende.

**- x -**

Era um pouco óbvio que eu odiava Alice por causa disso. Mas eu estava perdoando-a aos poucos, já que aquela era realmente nossa ultima noite ali e iríamos embora no domingo logo após o almoço. Então eu a deixei brincar de Bella Barbie e me botar num vestido curto demais para meu gosto e numa sandália com um pequeno salto.

Nosso destino era uma das baladas que mais fervia ali na ilha. Iríamos os quatro e mais Jacob e Nessie, os dois felizes por termos os convidado. Mal eles sabiam onde estavam se metendo concordando em estar na presença de Alice Cullen.

Assim estávamos esperando o casal chegar para conseguirmos passar na frente da fila que dobrava a esquina – figurativamente, já que ali não havia esquina e sim apenas praia – já que Jacob era amigo do segurança.

- Eles estão demorando. – reclamou a duende.

- Fique calma Alice. Nós ligamos tarde para eles, é normal que se atrasem um pouco. – comecei. – Além do mais, estamos aqui há exatamente dois minutos. Sossega o facho!

Minha cunhada me olhou com um bico e olhos lacrimejantes que partiriam o coração de qualquer um, mas o meu não. Ela sempre usava esse truque comigo e com seus irmãos, era hora que aprender que não iria ganhar toda vez.

- E pode parando com a cena. Não vou cair nessa.

Resignada, me lançou um olhar irritado e voltou-se para Jasper. Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, massageando minhas têmporas já ganhando uma dor de cabeça. Edward me abraçou e beijou levemente a base de meu pescoço e inalou meu perfume. Preciso dizer que me arrepiei toda?

Quando estava prestes a me virar e agarrar meu futuro marido ali mesmo, nossos amigos chegaram. Maldição!

- Desculpem o atraso. – disse Jacob.

- Não estão atrasados, não. – respondi sorrindo. – Olá, Nessie. Tudo bem? – cumprimentei, já começando a conversar com ela.

Nós seis fomos rapidamente em direção a porta, onde o segurança não demorou a avistar Jacob e após alguns minutos de conversa liberar nossa entrada. Estava me sentindo aquelas pessoas extremamente ricas. Okay, eu iria ser extremamente rica, já que isso parecia um pré-requisito para ser um Cullen. Ou seja, ser podre de rico.

O barulho da música era extremo e Alice não perdeu tempo e puxou Jasper para o meio do lugar para dançar. Jacob e Nessie foram até um dos cantos menos cheios e conseguiram uma mesinha, enquanto eu e Edward pegávamos algumas bebidas. Fizemos algum tempo só no social e quando terminamos nosso drinks, partimos para a pista.

Eu não gostava muito de dançar, mas assim que a próxima música começou, eu não pude deixar de soltar a franga, comportadamente... É claro.

A boate inteira começou a dançar no mesmo ritmo. Parecia coisa de clipe musical mesmo. Eu rebolava horrores. Talvez o mohito começava a fazer efeito. Edward tinha seus braços envolta da minha cintura e acompanhava o ritmo, eu sentindo algo certamente proeminente em minha parte traseira.

Então Edward Cullen gostava da Bella safadinha. Eu poderia marcar um horário mais tarde com a Bella safadinha para ele. Será que isso faria meu noivo feliz? Era algo que eu estava ansiosa para ver, então caprichei em continuar dançando da maneira mais sexy possível.

Aproveitando o refrão, colei minha cabeça em seu ombro, juntei nossos corpos ainda mais e acompanhei a música, sussurrando em seu ouvido, com leves arfadas.

- When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard. Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6. Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6...

Senti suas mãos apertarem meus quadris de maneira que eu soubesse o que ele queria mais tarde. Foi fácil me distrair a partir daí com todas as músicas que tocavam. Edward não me deixava descansar e somente cerca de uma hora direta dançando, nós nos recolhemos a mesa onde Allie, Jazz, Jake e Nessie estavam conversando e tomando alguns drinks.

- Quem te viu quem te vê Senhora Cullen. – brincou a pequena.

- É Senhorita Swan pra você, pequena elfa. – respondi mostrando a língua.

Enquanto ela pedia dois drinks para nós, Edward não se desgrudou de meu corpo e lancei um olhar inquisitor.

- Você quer que a boate toda veja meu problema? – perguntou ao pé de meu ouvido.

- É um problema tão pequeno e discreto nessa luz que ninguém vai perceber. – garanti.

Só por causa disso, ele me puxou em direção a porta do lugar e eu não entendendo nada apenas o segui. Quando chegamos ao lado de fora ele fora direto para a lateral do prédio que naquela hora da madrugada estava deserta.

- Você realmente acha que esse problema é pequeno? – rosnou prendendo-me contra a parede. – Ou até mesmo discreto?

Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros de desejo e agia por impulsividade. Seus quadris movimentavam-se contra os meus de uma forma selvagem que fazia sentir sua situação como se estivéssemos nus. Edward beijou meus lábios de forma animalesca antes de partir para meu pescoço.

As bebidas, sua presença e a situação deixavam minha cabeça inebriada. Sendo assim, não conseguia pensar direito e não consegui de deixar de atacá-lo também. Retirei sua camisa num único puxão e segurei firmemente em seus cabelos, desgrudando-o de meu pescoço para encarar-me nos olhos.

- Edward, você está sendo um mau menino. – comecei delicadamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior, sabendo o que aquilo fazia com ele. – Mas como eu percebi mais cedo que você gosta do meu lado safado, eu vou te dar uma entrada VIP. Agora me foda.

No momento eu não pensava em mais nada a não ser em como seu corpo, suas mãos, seus lábios, qualquer coisa que fosse dele me fazia sentir. Meu cérebro estava em êxtase. Arfava loucamente enquanto ele aproveitava de meu peito que subia e descia rapidamente.

Enganchou minha perna em seus quadris, desceu o zíper de sua calça jeans, e investiu rapidamente em mim, enquanto isso puxava seu cabelo o mais forte que eu conseguia. A luxúria controlava nossos pensamentos e eu sabia que aquilo seria rápido e eu mal podia esperar pela noite que viria.

Ao movimentar seus quadris rápida e fortemente, Edward puxou meu cabelo e fez com que meu pescoço estivesse livre para seus ataques. Sentia o quão sedento estava por marcar-me, fazer totalmente sua, como se me possuísse.

Apesar de me sentir levemente irritada com essa possessividade eu não conseguia não me deleitar com tamanho prazer. Sentia que meu corpo estava em chamas e tudo que via a minha frente era meu orgasmo iminente.

Quando o ápice finalmente nos atacou, grunhimos juntos. Edward descansou sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto massageava meus ombros e eu passava os dedos por entre seus cabelos.

- Acho que ainda somos capazes de provocar alguma turbulência no ultimo dia depois dessa pequena prática. – disse ele.

- Essa foi a prática?

- Exatamente. – sorriu torto enquanto me puxava de volta para o hotel.

Eu mal podia esperar pelo exame final. Bo-ya!

* * *

**N/A:** Oi de novo. Acho que eu fui a primeira pessoa que conseguiu fazer um lemon CHATO demais! Pelo menos eu achei que ficou tão ruim! Mas enfim, não consegui fazer melhor, juro.

Bom como vimos nesse capitulo as férias de Edward e Bella estão pra acabar! Mas nossa fanfic ainda vai ter mais um capitulo fora o epílogo. Então não comecem a chorar ainda. Eu agradeço de coração a todas que comentaram, vocês são demais! Aqui vão as respostas!

**Raphaella Paiva:** TOP 5? JURA? Orra! Menina o que você anda lendo? Lixo? Brinks! UAHUEHAUHEHUAEUH Enfim, VOCÊ É MUITO É DA FOFA! Obrigada pelo carinho máster, ter leitoras como você me faz cada vez mais tentar continuar e escrever as minhas porcarias. Não ta puxando muito o saco não e eu adooooooro isso. UHAUEHUAHEUAHE afinal que escritora não gosta de receber uma review assim como a sua? Não fique desapontada com os capítulos que faltam, se eu conseguir escrever num concurso que eu estou participando em breve vão ter mais fanfics! Então me coloque no seu alerta ou visite de vez em quando meu profile! Toodles pra você!

**Baa Cullen:** UAUHEAHUEUHAE bem isso! Passaria minha eternidade com ele! Acho que qualquer de nós faria isso. Beijos!

**Luisa's dreamer attitude****:** Olá! Que bom que você amou o capitulo! Fico feliz com isso e espero que tenha gostado desse também! E fico feliz que não tenha desistido dela! O próximo capitulo é o ultimo! Mas fique ligada depois no Epílogo! Beeeeeijos.

**Beatriz Andrade:** Obrigada! Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste! Continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**Twibelo:** Hahaha que bom que gostou! Aqui foi mais um pouquinho! Beijos.

**Bianca:** Ahhh eu voltei você viu! Não abandonei! Enfim, aqui tá a continuação. Faculdade e trabalho realmente sucks! Beijos.

Por hoje é só pessoal.

Beijos, **KSC**.


End file.
